Jagama the Potato
by avatared1
Summary: Story where another saiyan visits earth and changes everything. Starts in Future Timeline goes through Cell, High School probably more Doubt I'll ever finish it also am a terrible writer just very bored
1. Androids

Today was the day, the day he'd finally find and confront his father; Turles. He was up with the second Sun rise as usual, ready to leave the Planet that he had called home for 13 years.

His father had taken him when he went awol and created his Crusher Corps. Then he abandoned him on some backwater planet with a bunch of pathetic weakling aliens. He hated his father, he only knew him for year or so and that was when he was an infant, true he didn't really know him but he does remember The Tree of Might. The miracle tree that would grant his father immense power and make him the ruler of the galaxy rather than a low class disposable Saiyan warrior. And he left. Left his infant son in search of planets to grow the tree.

That was 12 years ago. Now his son stood in his room staring into a mirror, he'd washed and now he was just studying himself, deciding if he was really ready, if he could finally confront his father. 'Of course I'm ready, I've trained my whole life to beat him, mastered his techniques, the techniques I've learnt here and even created my own. I'll make him pay for leaving me on this trash heap planet and I'll-' "Jagama! Breakfast" a woman's voice called. It was a familiar voice, one he'd come to consider his mother's voice, though he'd never say it. She wasn't his real mother anyway. His real mother was just another person Turles left behind, he'd taken him and left Vegeta, leaving his mother to die in the horrific catastrophe that wiped out planet Vegeta and almost their whole race.

"Jagama!" she called again, concerned at what could possibly keep the young Saiyan from food. "Yeah, I'm coming" He called back a little irritated by her shouting first thing in the morning. He sighed deeply and pulled on his armour. It was Saiyan armour one of his father's spares. He'd modified it, to improve flexibility and now only wore the upper body piece, along with light violet cloth pants and brown shoes -part of his usual training clothes. Looking at himself again, he noted how much he'd grown. He'd been a skinny kid because the Planet he was stuck didn't have much in the way of food, not real food anyway, the inhabitants are herbivores and eat mainly a strange potato like vegetable which Jagama found revolting. But as he got older he'd begun searching further into the woods and found large cattle like creatures that would give him a good meal each. As a result he'd grown considerably, standing over 5" 6 already and still growing. His once messy dark hair was now cut into short spikes all going straight up bar a few which overhung his forehead. He'd earned himself more than a few scars too over the years which also seemed to age him.

"JAGAMA!?" His adoptive mother screeched as she crashed through his door. Deafening the Saiyan teen still lost in thought. He turned to the door where she stood. Kyra. She was short even for her species maybe 4ft at the most. Blue skin completely purple eyes the same as the rest of her race except she had white hair rather than green. Their planet was huge, and had a strong gravity because of it, 6 times Jagama's home planet. As a result they were all very short and stocky. She was likely the slimmest on their planet and the weakest too. She stopped as soon as she saw the Saiyan before her stunned to see him in his armour again. He truly was grown up.

"What!" Jagama demanded his voice laced with feigned contempt. She saw right through but ignored all the same.

"Breakfa-"

" I said I was coming!" He shot back before she finished. Sighing she turned and left. She loved the boy like he was her own son, cared for him since his father left him here, since he was just 5 he'd told her he would one day leave to find his father, and she's had all those years to prepare to say goodbye, yet all that happened is she grew even more attached to her adopted son, and today was the day he'd leave. Ducking under the low door frame Jagama followed to the kitchen table. Sitting down and digging in Jagama relaxed, he was always more irritable on an empty stomach. Kyra Sat in the silence for a while becoming more and more anxious.

"so..." she broke through the silence.

"So?" he replied not overly happy at being interrupted.

"Are you excited for today, leaving and travelling the stars to find your father?"

"No" he mumbled. He had been anticipating it, and he did want to, but he wasn't happy about it. He didn't want to reunite with his father and 'bond' he wanted to hunt him down and make him regret leaving him.

"No?" she responded confused by his answer

"No" he stated again louder.

"Why not? I thought you were looking forward to this"

"You thought wrong."

"Well then why are you going"

"Because he has to pay for abandoning me here like some unwanted puppy!" he relied voice raising slowly

"Well, we'll certainly all miss you here."

"I doubt that most of you probably can't wait to see the back of me." He replied icily.

"Oh come on, you know that's not true. You've really changed everything around here. Especially after you took care of those invaders, you know they came round every 5 years. Since you took them out people aren't afraid to build towns and come together. In the last 6 years alone we've advanced in leaps and bounds. You are single handedly responsible for that." He sighed, she brought that up every time she could. He didn't do it to help out they disrupted his training he had no idea that they continually attacked the planet.

He quickly finished before he stood and walked to the door, ready to leave, to say goodbye forever.

"Thanks, by the way for everything. I... I'll miss you. Goodbye" he spoke the words softly, uncharacteristically. Taken back the woman who raised him just stared mouth open, eyes wide. He turned to leave. Seeing him leaving she snapped out of it and rushed to embrace him as tightly as her small stature would allow.

"Goodbye Jagama. Know that I love you. Always my son." she said finally, freezing him in place as she spoke. Then he pried himself out of her grip and without looking back he was gone.

'I love you too mom' he thought before boarding his ship resting outside.

It was a piece of junk. Missing outer plating and most of it's inner furnishings, it barley flew. He knew it would be a one time flight. No second chances and no turning back. He crouched by the controls and initiated take off. Taking one last glance at the only person in the universe that loved him through the window.

2 years later

Leaving cryo-sleep Jagama stretched and approached the display. '2 hours left' He walked over to the window and looked ahead, there it was. Earth. 'Finally, I'm finally going to prove myself, prove I'm better than him' Strapping himself down he braced himself to enter the atmosphere. He knew his ship would be destroyed he just needed it to take the initial shock and he would fly down to the surface.

Within moments of entering the atmosphere the top and side of his ship where torn off, gasping for air trying to adjust to the sudden change in air pressure Jagama didn't notice the fire spreading throughout the ship until the heat lashed at his side. Instincts kicking in he stood tearing off the straps and began charging a blast to try and get out of the ship as quickly as possible. Flames lapping at his back he released his Ki in every direction breaking free of the ship he quickly flew to the left and watched as the flaming wreckage of his ship crashed down into the earth.

Self satisfied Jagama lowered himself toward the nearest city to begin searching for his father. He took note of the massive destruction around him and seeing it was still fresh he thought his father must be nearby. Without a scouter he would just have to search the old fashioned way. He flew through the city fairly quickly and found nothing only devastation moving onto the next closest city which sat just on the horizon he again found nothing he did think he saw someone but they ran off very quickly. Hours of getting no where later he decided to try and signal his father or anyone who could direct him. Firing a large blast into the sky and watching it explode like an enormous firework he waited. Not 10 minutes later a beautiful blonde with piercing blue eyes descended before him eyeing him with a cold lifeless gaze, shortly followed by a young man with black hair and identical eyes holding the same cold glare. Jagama was surrounded, and the tension was all but unbearable.

"See sis' I told it wasn't Gohan." The boy spoke breaking the stand-off. The blonde who Jagama now understood to be his sister her rolled her eyes at the comment. Relieving Jagama that her gaze was now off him.

"Yeah, yeah but they do look pretty similar though" She responded.

"I guess but he's not wearing ora-"

"Who are you?" Jagama demanded tired of being ignored. The boy narrowed his eyes, while the girl just Chuckled lightly.

" We're Androids. I'm 18 and that's 17. Now since you're not Gohan, who are you?" She said.

'Androids?' "Jagama. Do you know wh-"

"What is this 20 questions? Come on 18 let's have some fun already." 17 interrupted taking on the tone of a spoiled child.

"Alright whatever" she replied. Sighing again. The boy grinned maliciously and disappeared from view. Tensing up Jagama looked around for the boy only to be kicked across the street by the blonde. Jagama attempted to right himself before landing but was stopped dead with a fist to his spine delivered by the boy. Jagama sweeped his legs around to trip 17 but the Android simply hovered over his leg before delivering a hard knee to the face sending Jagama back across the street. Groaning the young Saiyan lifted himself up, blood now streaming down his face, and assumed a defensive fighting stance. Both Androids now stood before him 17 grinning, 18 smirking. Jagama switched his stance and charged. He flew straight at 17 fist extended but twisted his body swinging his heel into the blonde. Both attacks missed but still spinning in the air Jagama fires a scatter shot ki blast at them and landed returning to his stance with a smirk. It was wiped off his face however when the smoke cleared revealing both Androids completely unharmed. Flying straight up Jagama unleashed more and more Ki blasts onto the Androids, seeing that they hit the ground and not their target Jagama turned and received a kick to the temple sending him hurtling back down into the street. 17 landed in front of him while 18 remained airborne, seeing his opportunity Jagama unleashed a burst of ki pushing the Android back before charging a large concentration in his fist and flying towards landing a powerful blow to the Android before collecting more ki and releasing a powerful blast on 17 before he hit the ground. Surprised at the power of the attack, 18 did nothing to stop Jagama from charging forward with a second ki blast and throwing it at her. Snapping out of her shock she dodged before sweeping Jagama's legs and double kicking him into the air where 17 having recovered from the previous attack was waiting with 3 body shots followed by a heavy roundhouse. Pissed and not waiting a moment longer 17 fired a super powerful blast knocking the Saiyan through 2 skyscrapers before he crashed into the ground unmoving, bones and armour shattered.

And that's where she found him, broken and bloodied he lay in the middle of the street in a crater of his own making. She let out a silent gasp when she saw him and immediately rushed to his side to examine his injuries and check for a pulse. The first thing she thought was how young he looked she guessed he was 14 -15 at the most. Brushing a raven lock behind her ear she noted his strange armour. Though shattered it looked pretty futuristic with the strange shoulder pads and protective plates around the waist. It looked ...alien. Carefully she began to lift his arm over her shoulder to drag him back to her hideout.

She set him down on the bed before collapsing into a chair in exhaustion and drifting off a moment later. Waking an hour or so later she began to remove his armour which really just fell apart as she tried to pull it off, she grimaced at the state of his torso, it was burnt and bloodied. Quickly she ran to retrieve her first aid kit and began dressing his wounds as best she could. Satisfied with her work she carefully rolled him over and immediately felt sick. In the small of his back a shard of his armour protruded from right in his spine. She quickly and carefully eased it out noticing something move in her peripheral vision. Cerulean eyes focused and quickly widened. It was a TAIL! a freaking TAIL!? Pausing briefly to wonder at it she them resumed her work and began stitching and bandaging his remaining wounds.

6 days later

The first thing he noted as he began to wake up was the sound of breathing. It was irregular and often punctuated by soft sighs. His body tensed as he felt the soft fabric on his fingertips and then his back and the comfortable feeling of whatever his head was resting on. He tensed again as he remembered the androids and the feeling of concrete smashing against his back as he was knocked out. He shot up suddenly hands tearing the sheet as he gripped it and frantically searching his surroundings for the androids. His eyes settled instead on the startled form of a raven haired girl who appeared to be in her early twenties. Blue eyes stared back wide and blinking as she recovered from her surprise. She began to open her mouth to talk to the boy before he beat her to it. "Who are you?"

"M-my name's Videl, Videl Satan... Are-are you... Okay?". He ignored her question and looked down at himself.

"You did this?" he asked gesturing to the bandages.

"Yeah, sorry it's a bit slap-dash but you were bleeding pretty bad I-" She stopped short as he stood and started towards the door.

"Hey! Kid you can't leave, you need to be resting st-" He whirled on her and pointed a finger at her and began slowly advancing causing her to retreat slowly.

" DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO!" She fell over as she tripped backwards on the medkit. He looked down at her eyes and immediately regretted turning on her, she was just trying to help, he may very well have died had she not found him. His eyes softened slightly. He turned again and started toward the door when he felt a shooting pain run through his spine. He froze in place. 'she didn't. She wouldn't'. Slowly he turned his head and there gripping the end of his tail was the raven haired girl.

"Let. Go." He grit out through his clenched jaw.

"Not until you promise to rest until you're fully recovered."

"I am fully recovered". He shot back.

"You'll be full recovered when you don't have a steady stream of blood leaking out of your back!" She retorted. He sighed deeply.

"Fine, just let go." She smiled triumphantly and released the furry appendage. Jagama visibly relaxed and tightly wrapped it around his waist to avoid another attack.

"What's with that anyway?" She queried head tilted slightly.

"I'm a Saiyan. Saiyans have tails." He answered with a shrug. Her brows furrowed.

"Saiyan?" He sighed and sat down on the bed.

"An alien race of warriors from planet Vegeta. Apparently almost all of us were wiped out by a meteor." She snorted

"That's a load of bull." He turned to face her.

"You think I'm lying?" She was looking at him like he was an idiot.

"You look too human to be alien, that tail has to be some kind of birth defect." She stated matter of factly.

"Believe what you want." She shrugged and stood.

"Whatever, I'm gonna get you some clothes, any preferences?"

"My armour?"

"Broken, shattered. What's up with that anyway, why'd you have armour on, and more importantly what happened?" She sat back down realising she had a lot of questions and looked at him expectantly.

"That armour was Saiyan armour, it was my father's. And as to what happened, the Androids attacked me, I couldn't beat them, they're just too well co-ordinated."

"Wait, did you actually fight them?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you could beat them?"

"Maybe, I'm definitely stronger now, but two against one... I'm not sure. I hit that guy with one of my strongest blasts and he was up less then 10 seconds later. It's like they were toying with me." It hurt his pride to admit it, but she'd obviously seen the state he was in, there wasn't any point pretending they didn't completely outclass him.

"Please you have to try, there's rumours about someone who's been fighting them, I don't know if it's true but apparently he wears orange, and he... shines with gold light. It sounds stupid but..."

"Don't worry I'm gonna make get payback sometime. I won't stop until they're dead." Her eyes shined with hope. She jumped up off the bed and headed to the door.

"Great I'll be back ok." With that she was gone.

20 minutes later she came back with black cargo pants, grey boots and a crimson tank top. She dropped them in his lap and turned around. He looked at her confused. "What are you doing?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you standing there looking at the wall?"

"Waiting for you to change"

"Ah" He dressed quickly replacing his torn training clothes. "Done"

"Great, so... Tell me about yourself, I still don't know you're name."

"If I must but you're going to have to accept the fact I'm an Alien if you want to Believe any of it." She frowned.

" Fine, I believe you."

2 weeks later

"You're progressing well Videl, but you're never going to be able to stand up to the Androids." She frowned from where she lay on the floor.

"Come on Jag, I'm so much stronger now and I can do ki blasts and everything!" Jagama scowled in response.

"For the hundredth time stop calling me Jag, and if you would quit you're whining for a second I'd teach you an attack that could actually damage one of them even if you're the one who fires it!" She rolled over and sprung to her feet.

" I'm ready, show me!" The young Saiyan shook his head but obliged.

"Watch carefully" He raised a hand and began charging the blast, a thin purple layer of ki appeared before him like some sort of shield before he pulled his hand back and fired a powerful flame shaped blast, also purple, it was short range but had quite a large area. As the blast stopped a second blast like a spiral came up from the ground where the first blast landed and continued for a moment before dissipating. Videl's jaw was wide open as she gapped at the area where the attack hit.

" You're... You're gonna teach me... that?!"

"Yes but it takes time to charge so you'll only have one shot and you'll have to catch them by surprise." She nodded numbly.

Next Day

Jagama and Videl slowly made there way to a wide open space I'm the middle of the city, it was a large crater formed by the Androids little over a year ago. This would be their arena, the deciding battle loomed. Whoever lost would die. Jagama eyed Videl warily, she was older than him, almost 10 years older, and yet he felt responsible for her, she seemed so fragile to him and he was sure she was, but whether she knew or not she seemed completely sure of herself and her young alien friend. He hated their plan even though he was the one who devised it, that's probably why he hated it. Because if it all went wrong, it would undoubtedly be his fault. The only comfort he found was that if it went wrong he'd die, at least that way he wouldn't have to live with his guilt. He turned to her, " Are you sure you want to do this? I won't hold it against you if you back ou-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I will not back out!" He sighed.

"I just- you could die Videl. They won't just knock you out, this is serious. If it goes wrong it's over... I just need to know you understand the risks." He looked away, He'd grown irritatingly attached to her over their time together, despite their age he thought of her as a little sister, while she was mature and serious, it seemed like a front she put up to hide her stubborn attitude.

"Jag... even if it was certain death, I'd follow you into it. To be totally honest, I don't really have anything to live for at this point... I will die fighting. No matter what." She stated firmly, she knew the risks even before the first out of hundreds of warnings from Jag, but she'd already made her mind up long ago, she was Videl Satan she wasn't going to stay at home and hide while someone else took care of the bad guys for her, no way.

"Okay" The Saiyan relented albeit somewhat reluctantly. He gestured to a half destroyed building for her to hide in while he fired the signal. He spread his stance lifted an arm above his head and fired the same large ki blast he had on his first day on Earth. Roughly 5 minutes later two specs appeared on the horizon. He braced himself, unconsciously holding in a breath.

17 landed first and it was clear he recognized the Saiyan, He'd received quite a nasty blast from him the last time they met and was sure that he'd killed him. Apparently not, how disappointing. 18 followed moments later already smirking at the defiant teen before them. This was going to be fun. "Hey 17 remember when I said 'did you hit him hard enough' and you said 'yes obviulsy'?" He grunted slightly already predicting what she was about to say. "I don't think you hit him hard enough" She finished.

"Guess I'll just have to rectify that now then won't I." He charged forward phasing out of sight for any normal fighter, Jagama saw it though and he could already tell it was gonna really hurt but, it was part of the plan.17 landed a hard hook to the temple sending the Saiyan down into the dusty ground. That was Videls que and as such she ran out in front of the Androids icy gaze. She stood protectively over Jagama. " What's this" 17 smirked. " Did the Gohan look-alike get a girlfriend?"

"Leave him alone!" she shouted. It only encouraged the Android.

"You know you really shouldn't bring pretty girls to a battle who knows what might happen?" He said as he menacingly took a step toward her- perfect right where she wanted him. She pulled her hand back and thrust it forward releasing the large and powerful ki blast Jagama taught her. Meanwhile Jagama phased toward 18 and using a techniques he learnt on his home planet increased his spread and unleashed a powerful barrage of punches and kicked that even the Android couldn't keep up with before phasing back into view on the other side of her she turned to swing at his new position but having already predicted it he jumped back behind her as she turned and fired a quick barrage of powerful blasts, another technique from home. The blasts sent the Android flying as Jagama once again raised his speed and phased out of sight Videl disappearing milliseconds later as he picked her up and carried her away out of sight before returning in less than a second. He quickly analysed the Androids states, 17 was still smoking but beginning to shift while 18 was already picking herself up. He was torn, get 17 while he's down and possibly even finish him but risk exposing himself to 18, or ignore 17 and focus on 18 and risk a full recovery from 17. Then a thought occurred to him, why not both? He flew forward giving 17 a swift kick in the gut to get him airborne before charging toward 18 and unleashing a blue ki blast at her with one hand while charging a second more powerful blast with the other, the ki blast struck 18 square in the back pushing her forward onto her front just as 17 fell from the sky landing right next to her, she glanced up at the Saiyan just in time to see him release the ki he charged in a massive blast burying the two Androids into the ground, the attack kicked dust and smoke up in it's wake so the now exhausted Saiyan remained floating above waiting.

The wind picked up slightly and the dust cleared only to reveal an empty crater, Jagama panicked, where are they, did the attack even do any damage? He didn't have to wonder for very long, because he was suddenly slammed down into the ground, he looked up to see the Androids floating above him, clothes burnt and charred, one or two scratches but otherwise completely unharmed. Then they were gone, just disappeared. Until they both reappeared a moment later with their feet in the young Saiyans stomach. He coughed up blood, and cried out in pain, 17 grabbed him by the throat silencing his cries and began to pummel him with one hand and choke the life out of him with the other. He kept going until Jagama stopped struggling, then he tossed him to 18. She stuck a knee out as Jagama landed keeping him off the ground, then she lifted his head back with one hand began punching him in the face with the other before tossing his limp body away. She began charging a blast but stopped when she heard her brother talking. She quickly turned her attention to him, seeing a girl standing in front of him arms raised. "-lly think you can stop us?"

"Don't underestimate me." Videl warned but she was betrayed by her wavering voice.

"We don't need to estimate anyone, they're always weaker." 18 piped up before phasing behind the girl and backhanding her across the crater they were using. 17 phased from sight causing an eyebrow raise from 18 before she caught onto what he was doing. 17 caught the flying girl and returned to the beaten Saiyan lying in his blood. He knelt the girl down in front of him while 18 lifted his head to face her. His eyes widened and his body tensed. "No stop just let her go!" He pleaded.

"Where would be the fun in that" 17 replied with a smirk. He began charging a blast behind her back. Jagama felt his whole body begin to shake, a power welled up within him, he grasped at it desperately before latching on and pulling it out as quickly as he could, a new power surged through him as he powered up in a split second. He unleashed a burst of ki, pushing back 17, 18 and Videl. Charging ki into his fist he charged at 17 fist extended, only to hit nothing. "If you thought I would fall for that again you've got another thing coming" the Android taunted, as he released a large and powerful green ki blast reminiscent of a blade. It cut through Jagamas' arms as he raised them to defend himself. He was pushed back through the air into range for 18 to deliver a swift side kick into his back, creating a large crack as the force displaced and cracked the Saiyans vertebrae. Jagama released a breathless cry of pain. 18 let his limp, broken body fall to the ground. She looked up to see her brother charging a blast to finish him off. "Wait don't you think we should let him live?" He looked at her like she had two heads.

"Why would we do that?"

"Because it's fun, it's not like he's any danger to us." He looked thoughtful.

"Maybe you're right... Gohan is certainly a lot of fun... alright but I'm killing the girl, that should rile him up no?" 18 shrugged.

"Sure whatever." She replied before lifting into the air. 17 stepped towards ignoring her cries Videl and released a small laser like ki blast through her heart, then followed after his sister.

Jagama came to about an hour later. He winced as he attempted to shift, his back, his back really hurt. He suddenly felt a sense of panic as he noticed he had no feeling in his legs, he pushed himself into a suiting position with his hands and watched intently as he tried to shift his feet. Minutes ticked by and still nothing, Jagama grew more and more panicked with each failed attempt. He gave up, he couldn't even make them twitch, he floated off the ground, barley sustaining flight due to his state of exhaustion and began surveying the area. No sign of the Androids... what did that mean? Did they think he was dead? Did they let him live? His heart stopped as his eyes fell on a raven haired body lying in a small pool of blood. He slowly floated over his limp unresponsive legs dragging along the ground. He stopped just next to her. "..v-videl? Videl are you ok?" He shook her but she didn't move. He slowly placed two fingers on her neck just under her jaw. He waited. He repositioned his fingers. He kept waiting. Nothing. He felt his eyes sting as he turned her over and noticed the small bloody hole through her chest, she was dead. He felt something wet on his cheek as he choked back a sob. "DAAAMMMIIIITT!! BASTAARDSS! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He let his tears flow freely and cried into the ground.


	2. The Future Warriors

1 month later

Jagama collapsed as he finished healing himself. A definite drawback of the techniques used by the doctors on his home planet. 1 months worth of healing and rehabilitation exercise and he was finally back to a 100% . Lifting himself back up and steadying himself he slowly caught his breath back. He took a few steps, then broke into a light jog, both feats he'd managed thus far. He took a deep breath and quickened his pace breaking out in a flat out sprint, finally he'd got full movement and mobility back.

Taking a moment to collect himself he took to the sky warily searching for any sign of those Androids. He swore he'd make the pay for killing Videl. Then he saw it, or rather him, a man clad in a golden aura fighting the Androids and he was fighting, he was almost keeping up with them. Jagama steeled himself and flew into the fray. Any enemy of those bastards was a friend of him, reaching the battle he charged in without a second thought and caught 18 with a kick across her back sending her into a nearby building. The golden haired fighter nodded acknowledgment but swiftly continued his assault on 17. Jagama switched his gaze back to 18 just quick enough to block the brunt of a large ki blast that hurtled out of the building she was in. Looking up Jagama received a kick to the head followed by a knee to the stomach. Seeing him doubled over 18 interlaced her fingers and delivered a hammer blow to his back sending him into the ground. Shakily pushing himself to his feet he saw 18 approaching out of the corner of his eye he increased his speed and phased out of view, reappearing above and behind 18 he raised one hand Palm out and braced his arm with the other hand before firing a large blast of ki, the energy shot through the air and nailed the Android flat into the ground creating a crater. Angered, the Android launched at him swinging her leg round only for Jagama to roll under it and fire a scatter shot ki blast at her from the side, unfazed 18 swung a fist through the dust cloud created by the blasts but hit nothing, ascending above the ground she scanned for the Saiyan but was caught off guard by a kamehameha wave from the other fighter. Jagama flung a kick towards 17 but missed landing on his hands he pivoted on his right hand and swung his right foot around and flipping onto his other hand he connected a kick to 17 who had been lunging forward with a fist. Flipping onto his feet Jagama began charging a short ranged blast that he was sure would put 17 out of commission. Waiting until the Android closes the gap he unleashed his blast sticking his hands forward aimed at 17's face. 17 grabbed his wrists and took the attack head on letting it hit him. He waited for the smoke to clear then began crushing the Saiyans wrists. "I'm surprised you can back kid, I thought you'd offed yourself after I killed that girl."

Writhing in pain Jagama fell to his knees where 17 brought his leg up and then down hard on Jagama's collar bone and neck. Knocked out cold Jagama was defenceless against a huge green ki blast from 17. The gold haired fighter ducked a left from 18 and kicked out sending her back far enough that he could dive in front of the blast headed for the stranger. He spread his feet and took it head on, badly tearing his forearms and knocking him out of his transformation. Smirking the Androids took off, they had a new play thing and they were going to make the most of it.

Barley conscious and completely drained the now black haired fighter rolled over to look at the stranger. He was taken aback slightly at how similar they looked. Shrugging it off he slowly lifted the boy over his shoulder only to feel something furry brush against his arm. Confused he looked over the boy, and there it was. 'A tail?! This guy is a Saiyan?'. Recovering from the shock he took to the sky and headed for Capsule Corp wondering where this guy came from.

He landed in the garden and walked inside where a lavender haired demi-Saiyan was waiting at the kitchen table.

"GOHAN! You're ba- who's th- IS THAT A TAIL!!?" The boy stopped dead in his tracks, a Saiyan? what could it mean? Given the destruction of Planet Vegeta the odds were that he's a relative in some way. Seeing he was lost in thought Gohan turned his attention back to his and the mystery Saiyan's injuries. Setting him down on the sofa he called for Bulma and went and grabbed some medical supplies.

"Gohan you're back, oh who's you're friend?" She asked surprised to see more than one teen severely injured I'm her living room.

"I'm not sure yet Bulma but I can tell you one thing, he's a Saiyan."

"WHAT!? A Saiyan, a-are you sure?" Gohan chuckled lightly at her response he had predicted her words almost exactly.

"Yeah he's got a tail and everything" he stopped for a second when he thought about how similar they looked and given how few Saiyans there were he wondered if maybe this could be a long lost brother. Maybe Goku had an affair? No that couldn't be right, Goku? An affair? Ridiculous. So what then? He sighed he knew the only answers he'd get are from the Saiyan spralled out on the couch unconscious.

"You know he looks kinda like you Gohan" the bluenette observed a few moments later.

"I know" he replied simply before turning his attention to his damaged forearms. Bulma and Trunks went about bandaging the Saiyan and Trunks then carried him into a guest bedroom.

An hour or so later Gohan, Trunks and Bulma were all sitting at the table talking about the Saiyan teen residing upstairs.

"I just don't think it's safe is all Gohan. I mean Saiyans aren't exactly friendly. You did meet my father right?" Trunks half joked.

"Trust me Trunks, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't dive in and risk his life for me if he was a bad guy, besides I'm certain that I'm stronger than him I know I could stop him if I had to." Gohan reassured again.

"Who are you? "demanded said Saiyan teen from the doorway eyeing the three people around him. Gohan practicly jumped to out of his skin before recovering and turning to the stranger in the doorway.

"My name is Gohan, this is Trunks and Bulma. Are you alright? You should sit down" Gohan replied calmly and clearly, he knew Saiyans weren't always the most friendly people around.

"I'll stand." He was clearly on edge. Gohan needed to earn his trust.

"Suit yourself, so who are you? You're not from around here are you? "Gohan could sense the hostility on this guy, not surprising he is a Saiyan after all. The man in the doorway paused weighing up his options before hr settled and spoke.

" My name is Jagama, I'm part of an Alien race called Saiyans. I may be the last of my kind." He'd chosen to trust them. They had helped him after all. 'Good he's trusting us, I'm going to tell him.'

"Jagama... Myself and Trunks are half Saiyan. Our fathers were Saiyan while our mothers are Earthlings" The expression on Jagama's face said it all, complete shock. Then a realisation hit him, his father was one of the last remaining Saiyans and he came her to Earth where there so happens to be a demi-saiyan who looks almost exactly like him.

"Your father what is his name?!" Gohan knew what he was thinking but he'd already ruled it out.

"Here he was called Goku, but his Saiyan name was Kakarot." Jagama frowned, he thought he'd heard that name before, somewhere. 'Wait, was?'

" Was?" Gohan nodded.

"Both my father and Trunks father, Vegeta, died." Jagamas eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"That boy is the son of King Vegeta?!" Gohan blinked then remembered, Vegeta and his father shared the same name.

" No, my father was Prince Vegeta the Kings son." Trunks spoke up. Jagama nodded.

"Any of you heard of Turles? He's my father, I'm looking for him and apparently he came here." Gohan tensed. He knew Turles, but not exactly in a good way.

"Yes he did come here but... my father killed him, I'm sorry." He held his breath waiting for the response, now wondering if it would have been better to just lie.

"Hmmm, can't say I'm not a little disappointed, I'd hoped to kill him myself." Gohan blinked and looked at the pure-bred Saiyan.

"P-pardon?" Jagama looked at him, confused before realising that might have sounded strange.

"My father took me from planet Vegeta then left me on a random planet with no means of leaving, I would've died without the natives, most of which he killed when he left me there. I've spent my life trying to get off the planet to find him." He elaborated. Gohan nodded taking in the new information.

"So what are you going to do now? Are you leaving?" Bulma spoke for the first time since he arrived. Jagama looked at her and shook his head.

"I probably would but my ship was torn apart on entry, besides I've got a score to settle." Gohan raised an eyebrow

"With who?"

" The androids. They killed a friend of mine and paralyzed me for the best part of a month." Gohan made an O shape with his mouth but said nothing.

"If you're fighting them then we'd be happy to have you, Gohan here fights the Androids all the time, we could definitely use the help." Bulma added. Jagama seemed to consider it before studying Gohan closely.

"You were the one fighting them weren't you, with the blonde hair." He stated. Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, that form is known as a Super Saiyan, once unlocked the user's strength, speed and power get a huge increase. My father was the first Super Saiyan, he first transformed fighting Frieza. I'm guessing you know who that was?" Jagama looked absolutely stunned.

"How is it unlocked, do you need a certain amount of power to trigger it?" Gohan tilted his head slightly.

" I'm not sure if there's a power threshold you need to cross, but as far as I'm aware it's unlocked through anger, usually when someone close to you dies, that's how my father and I ascended anyway." Jagama went back into deep thought.

" Can you ascend?" He asked looking at Trunks. The boy shook his head a little dejectedly. Gohan looked at him.

"We're working on it though, I think he's close." Jagama nodded.

"If you're willing to spar and train with me, I'll stay. I think if I or uhh...Trunks can ascend we can take the Androids." Gohan smiled and stood. He extended his hand to Jagama.

"Then welcome. I think we could make quite the team." Jagama smirked and extended his hand as well. Gohan shook it eagerly before gesturing the pure-blood to follow as he gave a brief tour of Capsule Corp.

Later

"So if you want to have a look around on your own, get used to the place or of you have any questions, me, Trunks and Bulma will be happy to help." Jagama nodded.

"I'll have a look around first."

"All right, if I don't see you till tomorrow meet back in the kitchen, I'd like to have a quick spar, see what you're made off." Jagama grinned and nodded, before taking a stroll around the place. 'So... my father is dead, after all that' He chuckled humorously to himself. 'Super Saiyan, such power. With that kind of power I could have squashed my father like a fly. With that kind of power, Videl might still be alive.' He shook himself from those thoughts, he hated regrets. Coming up on the quest room now his permanent room Jagama sighed. ' I should probably talk to them. Ask them about themselves. I'm not sure I care though. The only one here with my respect is Gohan.' Sighing again, Jagama headed back toward the Kitchen.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea mom." Bulma stopped and turned to face her son.

"What do you mean?"

"Letting him stay here, from what Gohan told me about Nappa, Raditz, Turles and even my father Saiyans aren't nice people." Bulma sighed.

"Listen Trunks, he may be a Saiyan but he's only a little older than you if that, he's just a boy he needs somewhere to stay, plus he didn't grow up like a Saiyan and so far he's been okay, definitely better than your father ever was, we at least should give him a chance. Besides if he can help us take down those Androids then we need him."

"Fine, I guess you're right." He left to go up to his room.

"So he doesn't trust me" Bulma jumped as Jagama spoke. She turned to him quickly.

"How long were you standing there for?" He shrugged.

"Since you asked him what he meant." She smiled apologetically.

" You'll have to excuse him I'm afraid, we haven't exactly had the best experience with full blooded Saiyans." He chuckled.

"I gathered that. What happened?" She sighed.

"Well... the first time was Raditz. Gok- uhh Kakarot's older brother. He kidnapped Gohan then called Nappa and Vegeta to Earth. They killed quite a few of our friends, but Vegeta sort of became a good guy, he was a little rough around the edges but he meant well really. Then there was your father, Turles. He also kidnapped Gohan, and nearly killed the planet when he planted that damn tree. Really Goku was the only truly good Saiyan and that was because he hit his head as a child." Jagama laughed at that.

"I think hostility is a part of our nature, I'm not looking to cause any trouble, I don't really have anything else to do... or anywhere else to go."

"Well, once the Androids are gone, you could start a life here or I could build you a ship. I've done it before, I should be able to replicate." He looked at her eyes wide.

"You can really build a ship!?" She smiled.

"You're talking to the smartest person on Earth kiddo, and I'm not exaggerating." He chuckled.

"I'll take your word for it. Should I... talk to Trunks or let him be?" She sighed.

" You're probably better off asking Gohan about that, he knows Trunks better then he knows himself. They're like brothers or even father and son." She smiled before turning back to her work. Jagama left her to it. 'Brothers? Father and son? That's what I've always been missing, family. Kyra and Videl were the closest thing and now Videl is dead and I may never see Kyra again.' He groaned inwardly, more regrets. He returned to his room and stayed for the night. But he didn't sleep at all.

Morning

"Hey Jagama, you sleep well?" Bulma chirped from the Kitchen table as the Saiyan walked in.

"Sorta" He was began on his original trajectory but decided he should try and be nice. Whatever that meant. "You?"

"Not too bad though I wish I'd gone to bed a little earlier." She gave him a smile before returning to her breakfast. Jagama turned and continued his walk to the fridge, he had his hand on the handle when Gohan's voice rang out from the hallway.

" Hey Jagama, I've got breakfast in here for ya!" The Saiyan lowered his hand and followed the direction the voice came from to find Gohan and a table completely full with food. His stomach growled loudly at the sight. Gohan chuckled. " Bulma prefers it if we eat in here when she's eating, the sight puts her off her own food. Come on sit, dig in." Jagama happily obliged.

5 minutes and a lot off disgraceful table manners later and the previously overflowing table was empty. Jagama sighed contentedly, that was his first proper meal since arriving on Earth. "So Jagama, I've been meaning to ask you something." Jagama looked at him and nodded gesturing for him to continue. "Your friend... what happened?" Jagama tensed and took a moment to decide if he really wanted to tell him.

" She.. we had a plan, but it wasn't enough the Androids were going to kill me but she ran in to try and stop them. They killed her, and left me alive." Gohan nodded grimly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Was she the closest person you've ever lost?" Jagama thought for a moment, slightly surprised that she was.

"Y-yeah she was, she was like a little sister, even though she was older than me." Gohan smiled melancholically for a brief moment.

"If you're going to ascend, you're probably going to have to think of her death, and you're hatred towards the Androids because of it... it won't be fun, but it's the best, and possibly only way to unlock the Super Saiyan transformation." Jagama nodded.

"I have to reach it. For her." Gohan smiled at his determination.

"Good don't forget that, you need a strong drive, a desire to get stronger. Come on let's go and have that spar." Jagama grinned and eagerly followed Gohan outside.

" Hey Gohan, I need to ask you something, about Trunks." Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Sure what's up?"

"He doesn't trust me, should I talk to him and try and earn his trust or just wait for him to trust me on his own?" Gohan blinked, he didn't expect the Saiyan to care if he was trusted or not.

"It's best to do whichever you feel more comfortable with, I'm pretty sure he'll come around on his own but it certainly wouldn't hurt to talk to him." Jagama nodded before taking his stance. Gohan followed. They stared each other down for a moment, and Then they were blurs. Jagama struck first with a knee at Gohan's stomach but he booked it with one hand and swung the other at Jagama's face. The Saiyan lifted an arm to deflect while lowering his knee to get his footing on the ground, Gohan pulled his arm back and struck out at Jagama again, but Jagama blurred, he felt like he was struck all over his body, then felt Jagama reappear behind him, it was almost as if he went through him, but he was so fast. Gohan brought an arm around and twisted his body to strike Jagama but as he was turning the pure-bred hopped back past him so Gohans' back was to him again before firing several pink beams at the demi-saiyans back in quick succession. The beams struck Gohan pushing him forward to land on his front. He stuck his arms out at the last moment and directed his moment forwards to flip himself onto his feet a little ways off from his Saiyan opponent. Clearly the boy was good, he just made him feel completely outclassed there. Deciding that he should fight smarter Gohan unleashed a barrage of ki blasts at Jagama. As predicted he raised his arms to take the blasts head on but none of them hit. Raising his head I'm curiosity he saw that the blasts had surrounded him completely, he looked at Gohan who had a smirk plastered on his face. Desperately Jagama tried to think of an escape, he glance back at Gohan who suddenly brought his arms across each other pushing the blasts inwards at Jagama, growling the Saiyan did the only thing he could think of. Gohan watched the smoke where the attack hit waiting for Jagama to come out. He was tracking his ki and it was still there, he began to think he nigh have put a little too much into the blasts when Jagama began moving, Gohan frowned the ki signature was getting closer and closer but Jagama still hadn't come out of the smoke. Was he invisible or something? Then it hit him. The Saiyan was underground. Quickly jumping into the air Gohan narrowly pissed Jagama bursting out of the ground firing a ki blast at the position where he last stood. Gohan berated himself for not thinking of that sooner, that was way too close. Jagama growled. "How did you know?!!" He shouted at Gohans floating form.

"Your ki signature, you weren't masking it, though it took me a while to finger out why you're ki was so close when I couldn't see you." Jagama frowned.

"You can sense me, without a scouter? And you can mask your energy signature?" Gohan mentally slapped himself.

"Right I forgot that was an Earth thing, yeah I can raise and lower my power lever at will, and I can sense other people's energy. It's not difficult, come here I'll show you." Jagama nodded and walked to where Gohan was descending. Gohan sat cross legged on the grass and gestured do Jagama to do the same.

"Okay, so first you need to feel for your own energy, then sort of spread out your senses to look for the same thing I'm other people, mine for example." Jagama nodded then closed his eyes, he found his energy then tried to spread his senses out to the world around him, it was difficult at first, disorientating to look for ki outside of himself. But after a while it became clearer and he was able to focus in on Gohans energy signature. He opened his eyes.

"Okay I think I've got it." Gohan smiled and nodded.

"Alright now close your eyes and try to follow me." Jagama did as instructed and felt Gohan stand up and hover into the air. Jagama did the same and Gohan began flying around, getting faster once Jagama started looking comfortable. Deciding he had it down well enough Gohan descended and Jagama followed and opened his eyes. "That's good you picked it up really quickly. Now focus on me again." Jagama nodded, and suddenly felt Gohans ki drop to nothing. Seeing surprise written all over the Saiyans face Gohan grinned then spiked his energy up and transformed. Jagama broke concentration when he felt the height of Gohans power. He focused again, before looking at Gohan disbelievingly.

"That's the power of a Super Saiyan?! That's incredible!' Gohan chuckled.

"Come on try and mask your energy. Focus on calming yourself and draw all your ki back into your centre." Jagama took a moment to recover from his shock before doing as instructed. Slowly but surely the young Saiyans energy lowered and lowered until it was almost non existent. "That's great, now for the next few days try and keep it as low as possible and it should become pretty easy. And the same with ki sensing, it gets easier with practice." Jagama nodded and began heading back inside. When Gohan stopped him. "Oh hey I meant to ask, do you have some kind of speed increasing technique, or are you really that fast?" Jagama chuckled lightly.

" It's a technique I learned, very useful but it's difficult and very taxing on the body."

"Do you think you could teach it to me?" Jagama thought for a moment.

"I think so, but I'm not the best teacher, I can roughly describe how it works but to be honest I'm not even sure how it does work, never really bothered to find out." Gohan frowned.

"Then how did you learn it?" Jagama shrugged.

"By example I guess the warriors, if you can call them that, on my home planet used it and I picked it up when I was a kid."

"Alright, well if you try to explain I'll try my best to figure it out, later though, I need to get Trunks training before lunch." Jagama nodded and went inside.


	3. Ascension

Jagama strolled into the living room where Gohan, Trunks and Bulma Sat listening to the radio. It was a fairground. The androids had shown up and where decimating the place. Gohan looked to Jagama who was already looking back at him, the demi-saiyan gave a nod and two left wordlessly and took to the sky.

Weeks had passed, Jagama was content with his new home, he had strong sparring partners, he was learning new techniques, something he enjoyed immensely, and he was, according to Gohan at least, getting close to super saiyan. He has the power, and he apparently had given off a gold aura during a spar, his hair even stood up on end a little. Gohan was pretty confused by the whole thing. The demi-saiyan was still trying to figure out Jagama's speed multiplier technique, he first thought it was similar to his father's Kaio-Ken but he found that the users power didn't increase at all, their ki didn't even change. The only change was speed, it was curious to say the least. Trunks was improving too, but his progress was slow when compared to the pure bred who was weaker then Trunks on arrival but quickly overtook him. They'd been out to fight a few times and they could feel it. They were getting close. In the last battle Gohan forced 18 to use her full power, and Jagama managed to really piss off 17.

The sound of destruction drew nearer as they approached, the duo touched down right infront of the Androids who both immediately tensed. Jagama grinned, glad to put the Androids on edge. Gohan stepped forward and powered up in his base form, following the que Jagama quickly followed suit behind him, almost matching his older doppelganger in power. The young pure bred mused that it was a shame the androids couldn't senses ki, else they might be wetting themselves.

"Come to get beaten into the ground... again? Geeze you idiots really don't learn do you." 17 said through a forced smirk. His sister didn't bother with the facade sticking to the scowl she'd put on the moment the saiyans arrived. Jagama smirked.

"Don't you learn that whatever doesn't kill me" Jagama took a pause and tensed, an aura began to surround him and rubble began to float as his powers skyrocketed. Gohan turned and stared at the pure bred incredulously. Jagama released a deep reverberating growl as his hair stood up straighter gold energy flowing through it. "Simply makes me stronger" Gohan's mouth dropped open as he studied the Super Saiyan.

"Wh- when did...?" Jagama smirked at his demi-saiyan teacher before turning to the now visibly shaking androids.

"Shoulda killed me when you had the chance. I won't be as stupid." 17 clenched his jaw while 18 simply scowled. Gohan slowly recovered from his shock, wondering why the pure bred kept his transformation a secret but shrugged it off for later in order to focus on the fight. He realized that this time they may actually do it. They weren't fighting to survive any more, they were fighting to win. He returned to his stance and waited for the Androids first move.

17 clenched his fists before charging the younger saiyan. Jagama blocked the fist and countered with a leg sweep, the android recovered before firing a quick barrage of ki blasts while retreating backwards. The pure bred simply brushed the blasts off before multiplying his speed tenfold and phasing behind the appearing behind the android fist embedded in his back before any had even registered his disappearance. 17 gasped as he was sent flying forwards into the ground. Jagama took a moment and noticed Gohan duck under a kick from 18 before kicking out himself sending her up the air above him. Jagama phased above the blonde before swinging his hands down on her back like a sledgehammer forcing the android back towards the demi-saiyan who was waiting with a fully charged kamehameha wave.

Gohan waited until the android was right in front of him before extending his arms pressing his palms against the female androids back as he released his charged kamehameha. The bright blue energy tore through 18's jacket and seared her flesh as she was pushed across the sky before landing in some rubble. Gohan looked up to Jagama giving a slight nod before following after the android.

Jagama turned his attention to 17 in time to see a large green ki blast crackling like electricity slam into him throwing him to the ground, catching himself to land in a roll. He looked up seeing 17 flying in, he raised his hands blocking the brunt of the attack. Grunting the super saiyan grabbed 17's arms placed his foot behind his legs and pushed forward tripping the android. Taking advantage of his position Jagama unleashed a powerful barrage of ki blasts on the downed android, pushing him into a crater.

17 sat up growling, he quickly shot towards the saiyan and unleashed a lightning fast barrage of punches and kicks, Jagama's eyes widened as he was put on the defensive, barely keeping up with the androids speed. Seeing an opportunity Jagama dropped low dodging a punch and kicked his legs up doing a small backflip and landing a heel to the androids jaw long enough to stun him, Jagama quickly unleashed a wave of ki pushing the android back before charging him with a ki charged fist, following up with a powerful ki blast. The android was pushed down from the blast stunned by the powerful combination. He looked up slightly to see the Saiyan standing above him on hand outstretched glowing with a purple ki. Jagama pulled his arm back and lunged it forwards unleashing a super powerful blast directly on top of the android following it with a spiral like blast from below. Before the android could hit the ground Jagama quickly jumped forward with a kick sending the android flying so he could catch his breath after expending so much energy on the combo.

Gohan saw Jagama unleash his combo out of the corner of his eye and smirked as 17 sailed past still smoking. He released a bright flash ki blast and rose above 18 before unleashing a bright yellow ki wave forcing her into the ground. He joined his pure-bred lookalike on the ground to catch his breath.

"We... can actually... do this." Gohan spoke between pants. Jagama looked up and grinned at him.

"You remember that kamehameha combo we practiced?" Gohan nodded and smirked.

"17" They spoke at the same time grinning. Before taking off in the direction of the android.

They saw him groaning under some rubble. They nodded to each other Before taking positions.

Gohan released a small kamehameha from the side sending 17 skipping across the ground where Jagama attacked with a simple combo sending him into the air to a waiting Gohan who charged a kamehameha with Jagama following suit, as one they released their attacks colliding with each other and enveloping the Android in powerful explosion of ki. The Saiyans watched as the Android fell to the ground, until both their heads snapped up and to the left in time to see 18 overcome Trunks with a barrage of kicks and punches.

"What is he doing?! I told him to wait." Growled Gohan. Jagama just shook his head.

" It doesn't matter anymore, you go help him. 17 is mine." Gohan looked to the pure bred before nodding and catching the cyborg beauty off guard with a kick followed by a quick combo.

Jagama turned back to the prone form of 17 and slowly approached whilst pulling out all the ki reserves he had left. 17 groaned as he turned to see the Saiyan. Jagama grinned before charging his ki into his hand as far as he could. His first lit up in a bright gold light as he transferred his power. He crouched down next to the android before raising his fist above his chest.

"Y-you bas-st...ard" Jagama drove his fist through the Androids chest eliciting a gurgled gasp from him as his lungs and heart were punctured and destroyed. Jagama looked into the slowly fading eyes of 17 as he began charging his ki once again.

"You're pathetic. Never once did you ever try to better yourself, just loving off the artificial power you gain from your twisted augmentation. Even as we slowly caught up to you, still you did nothing. You don't deserve this death." Jagama unleashed a powerful golden blast from within the androids chest ripping the artificial human to pieces as a golden light enveloped them both.

18 let out a shocked gasp as watched her Brother disappear in a flash of golden light. Scowling she charged at the Super Saiyans. Trunks strafed around her jabs before delivering a crushing knee to her unguarded stomach and Gohan followed up with a powerful hammer blow to her head sending the Android hurtling into the rubble below. The two saw a ripple in the air as Jagama moved in unleashing a devastating combination of punches and kicks. Swiping the Androids legs out and spinning to deliver a powerful back hand Jagama followed the blonde through the air before delivering a powerful kicks to chin and unleashing a powerful burst of his ki followed by a ki charged blow to the body and a powerful blast sending the Android back to the ground. The three Saiyans landed around the Android as she struggled to gain her footing. Each spread their feet before bringing their hands back. A familiar blue glow filled the battlefield as they chanted.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAA"

Three beams of searing blue energy collided on a single point dissolving the Android from existence. The raven haired warriors dropped their transformations while Trunks just powered down. Grinning the three turned to each other. Gohan spoke first.

" We did it."


	4. A Time Machine

2 Weeks Later

Raven hair flashed gold as the last known pure-bred saiyan in existence powered up. Across from him another super-saiyan charged a kamehameha wave, As one the two attacked in a flash of blue light the ground rippled as ki surged into, Gohan grunted as he realised his pure bred opponent moved. Releasing the flow of ki he turned but too late as he the air shimmer before materialising into his sparing partner, Jagama. The purple haired demi-saiyan Trunks watched on in awe as the super saiyans blurred.

He couldn't help but be envious of the pure blooded boy, after all Jagama had achieved in a month what he'd been striving for his whole life. Jagama could give his mentor a real fight, they were near equals but Trunks can't. Clenching his fists the boy turned from the fight to go home.

Gohan frowned as the boy turned away, gritting his teeth the man caught the next blow.

"That's enough for now." He watched as the pure-bred glanced at the sidelines where Trunks was before letting out a very Vegeta like grunt and powering down. Gohan followed suit and pursued Trunks. Jagama internally rolled his eyes at Gohan. Always going after Trunks. Letting out a huff Jagama powered up slightly before speeding back to Capsule Corp.

Gohan and Trunks felt the air ripple and heat up as Jagama passed them. The elder half breed caught up and grabbed Trunk's arm.

"Hey, you okay?" Trunks sighed and nodded slightly.

"Just... I guess I'm a little jealous of Jagama. I just wish I could transform then I could join in with you guys but I can't. I feel like I'm getting left behind, like I'm destined to never be as good as you guys." Gohan frowned slightly.

"Trunks you're not being left behind. We're both older then you and we both have more battle experience. You will transform. I have no doubt about that. Besides if it makes you feel any better Jagama has almost overtaken me already. Not in power but skill and technique. It's crazy fighting him. I'm not leaving you behind Trunks and I'm certainly not replacing you. Now... what do ya say to a quick spar before we head back." Gohan smiled as Trunks expression lifted.

Jagama hunched over putting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. He pushed to hard with that technique. He could feel his muscles searing hot under his skin. Composing himself the pure blood followed Bulma's ki signature into the lab area. What he found was a bit surprising. He found Bulmas feet poking out from underneath a large dome shape sitting on top of 4 legs. Browse furrowed in curiosity the alien teen tapped one of Bulmas boots with his foot. After some shuffling the Blue head of hair appeared.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" Jagama raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the machine.

" What... is it?" Bulma chuckled.

"This is my secret project. I say secret because I'm not exactly sure it'll work. This... is a time machine." Jagama raised his other eyebrow in surprise before furrowing them.

"Really?" Bulma nodded.

"I started it as a sort of last resort for the androids, over a year has passed since everyone died, so the dragonballs can't help, so I figure we can go back and stop everything. If we just warn everyone about it then they can train harder and beat the Androids." Jagama grunted in agreement.

"How long will it take to finish?" Bulma glanced back at the machine as she spoke.

" Not too long, a month at the most I think."

3 Weeks Later

Gohan, Trunks and Jagama were all spiralled out in the living room when Bulma entered. Rolling her eyes the bluenette cleared her throat.

"HEY!" Two raven heads shot up instantly.

"Wha- Bulls? Where?" Jagama chuckled from beside his half breed doppelganger.

"I knocked you and Trunks out and brought you here." Gohan frowned in confusion a moment before gaining his bearings.

"Oh, yeah that's right. Uhh, Bulma?" The genius smirked.

"The time machines all ready to go. Are you?" Chuckling Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, no thanks to Jagama." Smirking in response the pure bred dragged Trunks off the sofa and watched as he grumbled in his sleep. "Looks like Trunks could use a little while, let us get cleaned up and we'll meet you down there in 20?" Bulma nodded chuckling at her son who began grumbling again. Jagama turned to his elder.

" You ready?" Gohan nodded.

"Of course!"

"I meant to... see everyone again." The demi-saiyan smiled gently at the teen.

" Yeah, I think so." Jagama nodded before tensing slightly as his form shimmered and he disappeared. Gohan couldn't help but roll his eyes at the boys use of that technique as he bent down and hefted the still passed out Trunks onto one shoulder.

The four reconvened outside with the time machine and Chi-Chi who came over to wish them luck. Bulma had gone over controls, do's and don't's for the hundredth time and Trunks and Jagama were preparing to say goodbye. Gohan hopped into the machine and began setting the dials.

"Remember, there's a few ways this could go, either we'll have no memory of this time and will be completely oblivious to it, or only Gohan will remember or travelling back will create an alternative time line in which case there's nothing we can do for ourselves but we can still crest a world where the Androids didn't destroy everything or finally we'll basically be completely erased from existence." The teens nodded slightly sullenly at how slim the chances were that they'd come out of this we'll. Gohan popped up over the controls and gave a thumbs up. "Alright... here we go."

"Good luck Gohan!" Trunks, Chi-Chi and Bulma called. Jagama gave his doppelganger a smile and nodded. Waving back Gohan called out.

"Hopefully, I'll see you guys in a brand new world!" Sitting back down and taking a deep breath, Gohan pushed the launch button.

The three left on the ground watched as the machine lifted off before it vanished in a flash.

The silence was deafening. The four held their breath as they waited. Nothing. Bulma exhaled first due to her inferior lung capacity.

"Huh, that was... anticlimactic." Jagama turned to the genius.

"Do we know which one happened?" The bluenette frowned.

"Maybe he's either created a new timeline or we-" She was cut off as a second flash appeared and the time machine descended once again.

The Past

Gohan looked out over the area as the machine descended. It was some kind of wasteland. Capsulizing the machine Gohan reached out his ki. He could already feel everyone gathered, and King Cold and Frieza were on their way as well, his father was out in space still beyond his senses. Identifying his own signature, something he'd never thought he'd have to do, Gohan took off. As he approached he could already make out Piccolo and himself before he slowly recognized the others. Frieza would land soon. Slowing into a descent Gohan perched on a small rocky formation to observe the group. Just seeing them brought back a lot of memories. As many bad as good. Gohan grimaced as Frieza's ship touched down, he remembered this quite vividly. Frieza will send men out and a little later his father would debut his instant transmission to travel to earth in time to defeat Frieza. Gohan decided he would make his entrance when the soldiers got close to his friends. Frieza sent the orders and a squadron moved forwards approaching where the group was waiting, as they reached the ridge Gohan stepped in.

Piccolo watched as the Orange clad figure that had been watching them vanished before reappearing with one foot impacting the head of one of Frieza's goons. The figure backflipped into a stance. A stance he'd seen before. A moment later the thugs were splayed out and the figure approached. Piccolo couldn't help but smirk when he felt his ki. This would be interesting.

Kid Gohan gasped as he got a look at the Orange clad figure. He thought at first it was his dad, but it couldn't be. The ki was different, similar but... different. It was like his mom's ki... wait a minute it was...

"G-Guy's that guy has the same energy as me..." The boy heard Piccolo snort. Krillin rested a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"We know Gohan." The boy frowned in confusion but kept his gaze on the familiar stranger. The tension came thicker as the man approached until he was just a few feet away. His onyx eyes went to Piccolo who he smiled at before resting on each of the other fighters lingering on his young counterpart.

"Hey guys. It's uhh... well I'm Gohan. I'm from the future. It's been a while... for me anyway." The man's smile grew nervous as the group surveyed him in shock. It was Piccolo who snapped them out of it.

"Hey kid" The man smiled at the Namek.

"Hello Mr. Piccolo, I guess I should explain, but I'll wait till Dad comes back. Then I don't have to repeat myself." There was an awkward pause before Krillin stepped forward.

"So... you're Gohan? From the future?" He nodded to the ex-monk. "That's pretty cool I guess, what's the future like?" The man frowned for a moment but slowly a smile grew.

" It's getting better now, especially if I succeed here." Vegeta scowled and spoke up.

"What do you mean by that!?" The man smiled sheepishly.

"I'll explain when Dad gets here, he should arrive any minute now." The Prince growled. Bulma stepped over between the two Gohan's and examined them.

" Wow Gohan, you sure grow up huh?" Both Gohan's blushed slightly. " So how do you now Goku's coming anyway?" The elder Gohan smirked.

"I've already lived through this once" he said pointing to his past self. Bulma blushed in embarrassment. Future Gohan looked down to his past self who had been quiet so far. Kneeling down he looked him in the eye. "You okay?" The boy blinked before smiling a little.

"Yeah it's just... weird." The grown Son boy laughed.

" Yeah, I guess it is. I just can't believe I was ever that small!" The man exclaimed causing the boy to pout slightly. The group, minus Vegeta, chuckled at the sight. Suddenly the time traveller shot up standing straight before spinning around. "Frieza's coming. I guess me killing those goons changed the order of things slightly." He began walking forwards up to the edge of the ridge and looked down on Frieza. The tyrant wasn't looking so Gohan stepped back out of sight. Turning back to the others he said, "Dad's coming soon." The group waited as the tyrant appeared on top of the ridge, he chuckled and smiled in amusement.

"Oh, I see I have a little welcoming party. And I've arrived before Goku too!" The fighters scowled as the monster broke into manical laughter, but the time traveller stepped forwards and smirked.

"You're too late Frieza." The tyrant stopped and stared at him.

"Y-You? You're not Goku? Are you?" The man grinned.

"No, but don't worry he's coming." The tyrant chuckled lowly.

"We'll, he's already too late I'm afraid." The time traveller moved into an exaggerated thinking pose.

"I dunno, I think I've stalled long enough..." The air shimmered as a form materialised from nothing the fighters while shocked at the appearance smiled in relief, as Goku appeared. The warrior glanced at his future son and raised an eyebrow before turning back to his friends briefly.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" He received a few greetings and turned back to the time traveller before glancing back at his son quickly. "Gohan?" The man grinned.

" I'll explain later, for.now" He turned back to Frieza and King Cold. "Which one do you want?" The wild haired man smirked slightly.

" Frieza of course." The tyrant snarled viciously.

" This is the super saiyan? This is the man who bested you?" Frieza growled at his father. Goku stepped forward slightly.

"Not quite" He clenched his jaw as his aura swirled to life causing dust and rocks to lift off the ground until suddenly his aura burst outward disintegrating the rocks as his power rose exponentially. "This is a Super Saiyan." Both tyrants took a step back.

" You know considering you guys are fighting as father and son we probably should too." Gohan grunted as his own aura burst into life as he completed the super saiyan transformation. Every one took a step back in both surprise and from the force of his aura. Goku smiled at his son before turning back to Frieza.

"I can see now that you'll never change your ways Frieza. It was a mistake to let you live." Goku disappeared from sight, only Gohan could track him thanks to his experience with Jagama's speed. The earth raised saiyan embedded his fists in the lizards stomach before spinning into a head kick sending the tyrant flying into the ground. Gohan took advantage of his opponents surprise and drove a kick into King Cold before unleashing a Super fast combo sending the tyrant into the dirt to join his son. "I won't make the same mistake twice. Gohan?" The time traveller nodded realising what his father wanted. The duo pulled back their hands as a familiar light began glowing.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAA!" The beams collided into a spiral as they sped towards the downed tyrants, both crying out in shock and pain as their bodies disintegrated in the intense energy.

The group gathered as the time traveller prepared to tell his story. He stood in a small clearing, his father sat himself on a nearby rock along with the Gohan from this time, Vegeta and Piccolo both stood arms crossed and Yamcha, Krillen, Tien and chautsu sat with Bulma on a few rocks. Gohan took a breath as he glanced around at people who he hadn't seem since he was a child.

"First off, in my time, only two people here are still alive. Obviously this includes myself and the other is Bulma. The threat that's coming completely wiped us out and it's taken me 14 years and... help to finally finish it. Three years from now two Androids will appear, they're Dr. Gero's creations, he was a red ribbon army survivor. These two have incredible power easily more than a Super saiyan, one is guy with shoulder length black hair, the other is a girl with blonde hair, both have unforgettable blue eyes. They appear in Sasebo City in three years. You can't sense them, so be prepared for that. You have three years to train, you need every day to get stronger. Please whatever you do don't underestimate them. They're monsters, they don't have purpose or direction, they kill solely for the fun of it with no pattern or predictability in their sadistic games." He paused and looked to his father. " Dad... You never fought them, you'll get a heart virus right before the attack, it's incurable in this time but in the future they've made an antidote. Take this." He threw his father a small vial." It will save your life. Please. Don't forget." He paused and gauged everyone's reactions. Most were looking solemn Goku had a rare scowl as he contemplated the information. Gohan cleared his throat to continue but Vegeta interrupted.

"Just how much stronger are they?! That a Super Saiyan can't beat them!" Gohan frowned before spreading his feet. His golden aura sprang back to life as he powered up.

"I think they're about this strong, it's hard to tell because they can't be sensed out but remember there's two as well." The group was in absolute awe of his power it was beyond anything they could have imagined. Goku began giggling almost insanely.

"Wow that's some power! You sure are strong Gohan! Man I couldn't even imagine that kind of power." Gohan smiled at his father in slight sadness. Bulma spoke up.

"Wait a minute of your so strong, why don't you just fight them with us? You've already beat them right?" Gohan nodded but his face was serious.

"I can't, I shouldn't even be here now and telling you guys I'm endangering my friends life by doing so. I might come back to fight, or it might be one of my friends. It depends on how this will work. Time travel is... complicated. Hopefully when I go back, the entire timeline will have changed, if not... then I'll probably be back to fight." The warriors nodded except Piccolo.

"Who is this help you keep mentioning?" Gohan rubbed the back of his head in the son manner and smiled a little sheepishly.

" He hasn't exactly been born yet... so if I say anything he might not be and then... We'll I can't imagine that. But the other one I can probably mention. His names Jagama, he's a full blooded Saiyan. He's strong too, younger than me and already more skilled and more powerful. He won't arrive for about 12 and a half years... he's from space somewhere... He doesn't like to talk about it. If anyone comes back to fight, it'll be him." Vegeta was surprised to hear of another Saiyan and the boy's potential. " Oh yeah that reminds me, dad can you explain Instant Transmission I promised I'd ask." Goku grinned and nodded.

"I don't remember the specifics but basically I imagine a person or place and concentrate real hard, then I raise my fingers like this up to my head and just will myself there. If I haven't been somewhere before I have to have a ki signature to lock onto though." Goku thought for a moment before grinning again. He raised his fingers and disappeared. He appeared a moment later with an extremely bewildered Chi-Chi. She took a moment before gasping and latching onto her husband. The man laughed a little before turning to look at the time traveller who was smiling faintly. "Chi-Chi there's someone I want you to meet." The teary eyed woman turned her head slowly until here eyes met familiar onyx, only several feet higher than usual she looked around quickly and found her son before looking back to the man.

"G-Goh... Gohan?" He chuckled recovering from his surprise at her appearance.

"Yeah, it's me Mom. From the future." The woman squeaked and rushed forwards embracing the him.

"Are you a scholar, ooh I bet your already married with children, ah do I have grandkids, how many? 3, 4, 5?!" The warrior smiled a little sadly.

" Yeah, Mom sure, lot's of 'em" The others could see the pain behind his smile as he hugged the woman.

"Oohh my baby boy, all grown up!" The woman gasped audibly as she noticed the deep scars littering the future warriors body. The time traveller winced slightly as he noticed what she was looking at. " What... Who did this to my boy?!" She glanced around at the group accusingly.

"It's alright mom, I'm fine, these are old scars." He glanced at the younger version of himself and a thought came to him. " You know, I wouldn't have got them if I had trained a little more... and fighting never got in the way of my studies..." He trailed off slightly mischievously and grinned in victory when Chi-Chi nervously glanced at her son in contemplation. The little boy also grinned and mouthed out a thank you before sharing a sidelong glance with his father. "Listen everyone, I come from a dark time where the entire world spent 13 years in hiding. You have to stop them, I have faith that you will but please, train like your lives depend on it because they do. Hopefully I'm about to return to my time and find all of you alive... but it's more likely going to be the same. No matter what, I love you guys and I miss all of you." The man spent a minute hugging his family as he prepared to leave. Piccolo stepped forwards and the two shared a handshake and a smile, before Gohan decasualised the time machine. Bulma resisted the urge to rush forwards and inspect the device as Gohan floated up into the cockpit. "Goodbye everyone, Good Luck!" The group waved fondly as the machine floated up before vanishing into nothing. An anxious silence settled as the warriors began thinking towards the approaching threat.

Gohan wiped an unshed tear as he watched his friends disappear and the broken future reappear outside the machine. Sighing loudly the warrior glanced Dow to where Bulma, Trunks, Jagama and his Mother awaited all with visible nervousness excluding the ever carefree Jagama. It didn't work as they'd hoped.


	5. A Time Traveller

Gohan heaved a heavy sigh as he glanced at the others around the table. His mother had returned home soon after he arrived and Gohan didn't miss the pain and disappointment she'd hidden. Bulma had retreated into her room for almost a day knowing now for sure that she'd never see her old friends again. Jagama and Trunks were both a little disappointed but lacked the emotional connection to the past that the others did. Right now the three sat across the table from Gohan all looking at him with various levels of scepticism. He didn't blame them of course, it was a strange request but that didn't help the fact he'd been explaining it too them for almost half an hour. The raven haired demi-saiyan glanced at Jagama when the pure bred settled into his seat with a relaxed breath a usual sign that the teen had given in to the situation and decided to just go with it. Trunks also noticed the behaviour and spoke up once more.

"I still don't understand why you would send Jagama rather than yourself, you know the time and the people, you're stronger and more experienced, and you've been back already." Gohan shifted his weight forward leaning his forearms on the table.

"I know, but here I think an unfamiliarity with the people and time is a good thing, Jagama will be able to better adapt to changes that would otherwise confuse me. I know my time, but this time will be different. And I may be stronger now but we've both seen Jagama's progress, it'll be a few weeks before he's better than me." The pure bred shifted uncomfortable with being spoken about. "Above all else, this is a chance to see what the world was like, I would send you but... We'll you can't transform yet and..." The warrior trailed off awkwardly but Trunks shook his head.

" It's alright I know I can't go. I'm just not good enough, and while I'm not entirely convinced it's right... I'll trust your judgement on this." Gohan beamed at the purple haired teen before slightly reluctantly turned towards Bulma, she had been the most sceptical when he first put the idea across. Yet as he met her eyes he found an amused smile on the bluenettes face.

" It's alright you don't need to persuade me Gohan. You're the warrior, it's completely your call kiddo. Well and Jagama's if he doesn't want to go. I may not understand your reasoning but that's mostly because I'm not a superpoweful martial artist." The Son grinned shone back at her in response before Gohan turned back to Jagama.

" You ready?" The teen stood and grinned.

Next Day

Preparations began quickly and Jagama was strapping himself into the time machine come morning. Chi-Chi had decided not to join them this time so Gohan, Trunks and Bulma gathered outside as the watched the machine begin ascending. Gohan cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Good luck and remember what I told you!!" The Briefs gave similar words of encouragement as the machine shot into the air and vanished, Gohan felt a sudden wave of giddy excitement overwhelm him much to his confusion, perhaps he was just proud of the boy.

The Past

Jagama exhaled cautiously as the machine landed, he'd not said anything but the idea of time travel scared the living daylights out of him. Taking care the tailed teen clambered out of the cockpit and capsulized Bulma's finest creation. The boy settled his nerves and using his speed technique vanished into nothing as he approached light speeds, appearing as a searing hot ripple in the air to anyone he passed before he almost an instant later reappeared lightly panting with a stitch in his side. The Saiyan groaned knowing he was pushing his limits before setting his sights on the gathered warriors ahead. The saiyan teen frowned in confusion at the figures ahead of him, he recognised the young Gohan and he figured the Orange calf figure with the Super Saiyan aura was the legendary Goku. However what the raven haired boy couldn't figure out is who the hell the fat white figure and the old man were. The Saiyan growled as he approached, irritated by the unknown figures.

Piccolo felt the ki appeared out of nowhere just as Goku came crashing back into the ground Piccolo almost shouted at the saiyan. What was he doing? He'd spared the man countless times and he wasn't even close to his limits. Why was he allowing himself to get beaten into the ground?! One green ear twitched as the tell-tale tap sounded behind him, indicating the mystery ki had landed. Turning the Namekiams eyes focused on a teenaged boy with spiked black hair, he looked like Gohan, almost spookily similar. The man wasn't exactly dressed to fight donning simple cargo pants and a baseball tee. The former demon king almost looked away until he saw the brown twitch around his waist. Hairless brows shot up in a rare show of surprise from the green warrior. Glancing back to the panting Goku Piccolo turned to a dress the mysterious teenager. Only, the boy was gone a slight disturbance on the dusty ground the only proof of his existence, that is until a resounding crack sounded from behind.

The group stared in awe at the raven haired figure with one knee extended having struck the white android across the face with force enough to crack the it's jaw open. The fighter spun around delivering a strong heel kick to the back of the Androids neck sending it shooting into the ground leaving a crater at least twice it's size. The mystery fighter had a strange look of confusion pass across his features before he glanced down at the warriors around him before setting his gaze on the old man. Jagama noted that the clothing was almost identical to the fat one's so naturally he assumed him to be an enemy. The time traveller let himself hover down to the ground glancing again at Goku before collecting ki into his fist causing the extremity to glow in brilliant blue light. The surrounding fighters watched in utter awe as the mystery man shot forwards towards the old man extending his ki powered fist cleaving the Android clear across the shoulder tearing the limb off completely and sending the elderly android into the dirt.

Jagama looked back around at the warriors trying to identify who was who, he recognized the young Gohan instantly and he could safely assume the tall green one was Piccolo, he'd already established Goku as the only other Super Saiyan present. He looked to the two bald humans, and decided the small one was Krillin and the tall one Tien. Jagama looked back to the downed Saiyan before glancing at Piccolo.

"I'm from the future, you already met the future Gohan right?" The group made a collective affirmation and Piccolo stepped forwards a little bit.

"Yes, he told us about you too, a pure blooded Saiyan, that was some power you displayed there." Jagama almost snorted.

" That was nothing, I didn't even transform, who are these two anyway?" The group looked to each other in confusion Piccolo spoke again.

"These aren't the Androids are they, we've got the wrong ones." The saiyan nodded.

"No, these are... not even close." The teen approached Goku who was on one knee clutching his chest as he watched. " Have you taken your medicine?" Onyx eyes widened before utter realisation passed across the earth raised Saiyans face.

"I-It's at home..." Jagama nodded and looked to Gohan.

"He'll be fine. I'll be back." Jagama grabbed the elder Saiyan before shooting across the earth moving at the limits of his technique. The teenaged Saiyan felt his muscles burning as the strain of the added person slowed him down. He stopped a few meters away from the door of the Son home silently congratulating himself on the accuracy before pushing open the door and finding the sofa. The place was different from the future, everything was kept in better shape but the sofa and the kitchen table were both rearranged. Looking back at Goku the time traveller shook him to get his attention. "Where's the vial?" Goku grunted and gestured to the hallway, Jagama came to a stop at the first door recognising the ki to be Gohan's mother and knocked gently. The door swung open and Jagama jerked his head back as a kick swung across, eyes wide Jagama caught the incoming chip. "Wait! Goku's medicine! For the heart virus..." Chi-Chi had a look of slight recognition as she grabbed the purple vial from within the room and cautiously handed it over. Jagama grinned. "Thankyou Mrs Son!" Chi- Chi watched as the boy darted back into the living room, it was there Chi-Chi finally noticed her husband writhing around on the sofa, gasping she rushed over kneeling down next to the two aliens.

"Is he gonna be okay?!" Jagama smiled and nodded, he'd seen the depths of Chi-Chi's depression, he was glad that she wouldn't go through that this time. Pouting the purple liquid down the man's throat the time traveller looked back to Chi-Chi.

" He'll be fine, but he'll be in pain for a while. I have to go and help the others, so I'll leave him with you. Don't worry he really will be fine." Chi-Chi opened her mouth to speak but all she saw was a shimmer in the air where the teen had been. Another groan drew her attention back to her husband.

Piccolo cried out as the Android drained his power the grip on his ankle becoming more painful as his power weakened, he saw Krillin fall back as the pale Android delivered an uppercut. Turning round the machine launched Piccolo towards the downed Tien before scorching them both with ki blasts.

Gohan groaned from his spot in the dirt as he lifted his head enough to see the Android, he felt like a fool, letting the machine drain his ki like he did. The boys eyes widened in surprise as he saw the Android flying across the ground tumbling to a stop and the spiky haired form of Vegeta in it's place. The boy smiled despite himself.

Vegeta lowered himself to the ground across from the Android. The Prince allowed himself a smirk as he watched the pale robot struggle to his feet. The android's eyes flashed as it processed the Saiyan Prince before it. The android smirked as it took it's stance taunting the Saiyan with it's absorbing pad in the palm of it's hand.

"I've been watching your fight with Kakarot and the others, that trick won't work on me. If I can't blast you away I'll just have to beat you to pulp instead." The android smirked back at the Prince.

" You may know one of my moves Vegeta but I know all of yours, Dr. Gero was very thorough in his research." The Saiyans smirk grew.

" Oh really, in that case why were you so surprised when Kakarot transformed into a super saiyan? I'll tell you why, you're precious creator didn't record any of our time in outer space did he. Well he picked a fine chapter to omit from your records. Our battles on Namek were among the most important. Now tell me does a machine like yourself feel fear?" The Prince grunted as his aura grew around him, the scattered warriors looked on in shock as the flame haired warrior's power sky rocketed, the sheer force of his aura lifting rubble from the ground as his hair blazed gold with energy and his aura grew and lit the ground in golden light. The Prince smirked again seeing the pale machine taking a step back before launching toward the android, 19 raised it's hands in panic to grip the Prince in an attempt to disable the alien however Vegeta was faster grabbing and crushing the Androids wrists and ripping the mechanical extremities from the Androids arms. The Prince looked up as he felt the time traveller seemingly pop into existence above him, the teen sent his Prince a nod before descending down next to Gohan. Jagama shook the boy to wake him and was met with a weak grown, frowning the tailed teen lifted Gohan by the back of his gi and turned him over, the kid had a fairly deep cut over his forehead and there was steady flow of blood leaving it. Turning to check on the others Jagama met the eyes of Vegeta once more and the Prince scowled at him.

"The old one escaped." Jagama glanced over where he last saw the Android before looking back at the Prince.

"It doesn't matter, these aren't the right Androids and are bearly a threat. We need to get these guys somewhere to heal... do you know of anywhere?" The Prince took a long calculating look at the teen saiyan before grunting and moving over towards the Namek. Crouching Vegeta pulled out a small brown bag and opened it. Jagama caught the small sack when Vegeta tossed it to him and glanced inside, a few small green beans.

"One each. Save the rest." Jagama nodded as the elder warrior levitated a moment before taking off.

"Goku? A-Are you..." Goku let out a few shaky breaths as the pain finally began to fade, he looked over at Chi-Chi who was staring back at him with tears stinging her eyes. Giving a weak smile the Earth raised Saiyan pushed himself up to stand and after a few moments to compose himself gave his wife a gentle kiss before grinning.

" I'll be back soon Chi-Chi." With two fingers to his forehead Goku felt himself rematerialize beside his son, who immediately latched onto his father happily. Laughing the warrior turned to the time traveller who was watching with a faint smile. "Hey, thanks for that I don't think I got your name before..." The smile faded slightly as the teen replied.

" It's Jagama. If you're good to go we should move fast. I think it may be possible that the Androids haven't been activated yet in which case this'll be easy." The warriors around him gave various affirmations as the group took off. "I think Vegeta went looking for that old looking android, so we'll go find him first." Another affirmitive followed as the warriors each found the unmistakable energy signiture belonging to the Saiyan Prince.


	6. Another Android

Vegeta growled as he released his super saiyan transformation, he'd completely lost that Android. Glancing back he saw the time traveller approaching along with the others. The prince was still undecided on the newcomer, he wondered what limits the boy had, how far ahead he was. Based on his display on that fat white Android he was still too far ahead. Had they caught up at all in these three years?

Jagama glanced back at the Earth's defenders when he saw the Prince ahead, he felt very strange taking charge, especially of people he'd only heard of through Gohan. He described these people as legends, as god's among men. While they were weaker, these warriors still had far more experience and battle smarts. Jagama's eyes widened I surprise as he felt two familiar ki's approach from the west, he wondered what Bulma was doing coming here with what he assumed to be an infant Trunks. Shrugging off the approach Jagama lowered onto the ground a little ways from the visibly seething Saiyan prince and waited a moment for the other warriors to land before addressing him.

"Any sign of the Android?" Vegeta gave the teen a sidelong glance before grunting with the shake of his head. Jagama sighed, he was hoping that the Android would lewd them back to it's base but obviously without ki it would be impossible to track it down now.

Gohan watched the time traveller curiously as he let out a long sigh before dropping down to sit on the floor. He looked up to see his father laughing along with Krillin and decided he would join the teen on the floor, crouching down just next to him Gohan let his weight fall back catching himself with his arms propped up behind him. Jagama eyed the boy curiously as he sat across from him, and the boy eyed him back. It was very strange looking at the young Gohan, he could see that this Gohan still had the childlike spark in his eyes that his Gohan had lost. Jagama always thought of Gohan as an older brother but he supposed in this case he was the older brother. Gohan let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding when the time travelling teen smiled, he would've smiled himself if it weren't for what followed the older warriors grin.

"Wow, you are really small." Gohan pouted and crossed his arms causing Jagama to chuckle before he spoke again. "But, I bet your almost taller than Krillin." The boy's mouth fell open before he broke out into a giggle which eventually became all out laughter when he saw the others including Krillin looking at them funny. He grinned at Jagama once his laughter subsided and the pure bred grinned back and offered a wink before hauling himself up onto his feet offering a hand to Gohan once standing.

Goku watched as the teenaged Super Saiyan tossed Gohan into the air the second their hands connected and smiled when his son let out a slightly manic mix between laughter and screaming as he ascended, a bright yellow plane in the sky caught Goku attention as he saw his son heading for it at breakneck speeds, well break neck for a human anyway. Goku didn't even have time to lift his fingers to his forehead before he caught the time traveller blur into nothing followed by Gohan almost instantly. Goku felt his eyes widen at the speed that Jagama used. It was almost as quick as instant transmission. Goku couldn't wait to get this Android business over, that's who he wanted to fight.

Bulma jumped in her seat when the back door seemed to open and slam shut in the same instant, the whole thing registering as a loud slam and a powerful gust of wind, glancing back she jumped again when she saw a slightly glazed over Gohan and a mysterious stranger, who looked quite a lot like Gohan grinning at the boy. She saw Yamcha with his mouth hanging open like an idiot standing behind the pair. The stranger turned his grin on her and it seemed to widen slightly as he gave a slightly awkward wave. Gohan seemed to snap out of it and after taking a second to register where he was he grinned at the blue haired genius.

"Hey, Bulma! How are y-" The boy faltered for a second and his eyes snapped from Bulma to the tiny bundle of half Saiyan baby in her arms a few times. "Is.. is that a baby?" Bulma felt herself calming from the near heart attack she had and smiled at the Son.

"That's right kiddo, this is Trunks!" Gohan grinned again.

"Wow! Congratulations Bulma!" The stranger bent slightly to speak to Gohan.

"Trunks is a half Saiyan like you Gohan, why don't you say hello?" Bulma gaped as Gohan turned his gaze back up.

"Really?! Wow!" He approached cautiously until he could see the tiny babies face and he smiled down at the tiny tyke who in return curiously reached out and patted Gohan on the nose before retracting his hand and giggling. Bulma smiled at the display before turning her gaze on the strange teen.

"Who are you?" Bulma had opened her mouth to and the same but it was Yamcha who spoke, the mysterious Raven haired teen turned to glance at the scar faced warrior before speaking.

"My name is Jagama, I'm a Saiyan from the future. I'm here to help you fight the Androids." Bulma let out a tiny gasp before smiling at the teen.

"Well, welcome to the past Jagama! We're going down there right now to see the Androids!" Jagama raised an eyebrow. It was certainly strange seeing Bulma, or anyone for that matter, so excited about seeing the Androids.

"Right... about that, I really don't think it's a good idea for you to be hanging around here. Especially with Trunks." Scolding Bulma about parenting was definitely not what Jagama expected when he hopped in the time machine. The bluenette glanced down at her infant son before slumping in defeat. "The androids are already gone anyway so you're not missing much." Both Yamcha and Bulma gasped at that.

"You mean you beat them already?!" Jagama shook his head.

"We beat a Android but not the Androids. We don't know where they are right now." Bulma frowned before looking up to Jagama.

"I guess I'm heading home then..." Jagama nodded before looking to Gohan.

"Come on Kid we're leaving" Gohan pulled one last face for Trunks before joining Jagama at the door. Yamcha took a step toward them as well.

"I'm joining the others, see ya Bulma!"

Goku grinned down at Gohan when he, Jagama and Yamcha joined them on the ground, he seemed like he really wanted to say something, practically bursting at the seams the way he was looking at Piccolo, waiting for him to finish. The Namekian had also noticed and let out an irritated sigh before looking down at Gohan.

"Something you want to say kid?" Gohan's eyes widened slightly before he grinned and opened his mouth to speak.

"Bulma had a kid." The voice came from Jagama and Gohan spun to face him a look of utter disbelief on his face. Jagama simply chuckled. "It's Vegeta's." Goku felt his own mouth fall open, looking to Yamcha who grumbled before looking to Vegeta's who simply scowled back. Goku broke into a fit of laughter almost letting his legs give.

Vegeta scowled down at the clown who was hunched over laughing uncontrollably, before sending a glance to Jagama who nodded. Grunting the prince took off, kicking up enough dust to make the idiot choke.

Piccolo scowled at the warriors around him, since that little announcement they completely forgot about the androids now they were chatting to each other like a bunch of gossiping old women. Letting out a low growl the Namek addressed the group.

"In case you've forgotten, there's an Android out there somewhere and two more on the way!" The group regained focus at the reminder, save for Jagama who was still kicking around a small rock. "I think we should split up and search around, we might not find the androids by looking but if they are activated we can find them faster." The Earth's defenders gave affirmations and split into groups to cover more ground, whichever pair finds the androids first would flair their ki to signal the others. Krillin teamed with Yamcha, Tien and Chautzu and Jagama found himself with Gohan, Goku and Piccolo. The Two groups split up and began circling the area from above.

Vegeta watched the Two groups split up and followed the weaker fighters, he knew that if the other group found the androids he wouldn't get to fight them, but these weaklings would gladly give him the fight. After about 15 minutes a low rumble and a cloud of smoke in the distance caught the attention of the group and therefore Vegeta. Raising his ki the prince shot past the earthling fighters and came to a stop around 20m from a trio.

He instantly recognised the blonde and raven haired two as the fighters described by Gohan when he came back, the boy was watching him curiously while the blonde kept cool indifference. However the third he didn't know of, a towering red head, well built and without a trace if emotion in his appearance.

In truth Vegeta knew what he was about to do was stupid. After he felt that time travellers power he knew that these androids would be out of his league, but he couldn't stop himself, he had to fight them. He was the Prince, he was supposed to be the most powerful Saiyan. Not the clown, and not this time traveller either. He would measure himself against these androids and he would see how far he needed to go to close the seemingly ever widening gap between himself and these lower class Saiyans.

Jagama felt the Princes power skyrocket into super Saiyan and knew he'd found the Androids looking to Goku in a silent signal to use instant transmission he grabbed Piccolo with one hand and Goku with the other.

"Wait." Both Saiyan turned to the Namek in confusion. " I have an idea, to get more power. I'll be back later." With that he flared his ki and blasted off. Jagama watched him go almost following just out of sheer curiosity but lost his chance as the sky he was looking at disappeared to be replaced with a different blue sky and a slight queasiness. Jagama glanced around noting first the angry Saiyan prince fighting 18, and second 17 standing at the sidelines with a rather large redhead who Jagama assumed to be an Android due to the lack of any kind of energy signature.

Goku was glad to see Vegeta as a Super Saiyan, he noticed while training for these androids that he couldn't really get any decent training in as a Super Saiyan because no else could match him but with Vegeta he was sure he could double his power I'm no time at all. That is if the Prince would be willing to spar which is... unlikely at best. The earth raised Saiyan glanced at Jagama from the corner of his eyes, that was another person he wanted to fight, Jagama was staring rather intently at the black haired Android and Goku could visibly see the air distorting around the silently enraged Saiyan. Goku glanced back at Vegeta as the Saiyan Prince was smashed into the tarmac before looking back to Jagama to ask what the matter was, only the time traveller was gone.

Gohan watched looked up at his father seeing the man watching Jagama curiously before glancing towards Vegeta's fight, it was in that instant Gohan saw the air around Jagama suddenly distort and heat violently as Jagama moved at tremendous speed creating a visible ripple in the air as he moved towards the other androids, the Saiyan tackled the dark haired one sending them both through the cliff due to the momentum, a moment later Gohan felt the time travellers overwhelming power increase dramatically raising past levels Gohan didn't think were possible. The boy saw his fathers jaw drop open as he too sensed the power, even Vegeta took a break from fighting to gawk in the direction of the Saiyan teen and his frightening power.

Jagama scowled at the Android as he caught the incoming fiat before powering up to Super Saiyan and crushing the androids fist. 17 recoiled back in shock and pain but found himself unable to escape the Saiyan grip. Jagama pulled the Android towards himself sharply and struck a powerful knee to the androids unguarded stomach before pushing the killing machine away releasing a ki blast for good measure sending the 17 smoking through another rock formation. The Saiyan felt out the others and found Vegeta was still fighting and the others hadn't moved from their spectating spots, Jagama briefly wished he would have stayed to see the look on their faces when he powered up but set the thought aside in favour of imagining how he would tear the 17 of this timeline apart. The object of Jagama's thoughts suddenly shot from the rubble aiming a kick for the seemingly distracted Saiyan but it was of no consequence to Jagama who simply swerved his upper body around the kick and delivered a swift uppercut to the androids chin resulting in a satisfying crack, Jagama pulled his leg around for a round house when a large hand enclosed around his ankle before giving a sharp tug and twisted the Saiyan round to face a stern red head in green armour. Jagama growled as he dodged the first of a barrage of punches from the unknown Android and pushed off the Android with both feet while delivering a barrage of blasts, the force from Jagama kick off left him above and behind 17 who he sent plummeting into the ground with a swift heel kick to the collar bone. The red head emerged from the dust cloud with scuffs and scratches on his raised forearms, Jagama scowled and fell into his favoured stance while the Android lowered his arms and stared.

"Scans indicate you are a Saiyan, yet I have no record of you in my database. Who are you?" Jagama was a little surprised when the Android spoke, he'd kind of assume that it was incapable of speech.

"The names Jagama, I haven't arrived in earth yet in this time, I'm from the future." Jagama watched as the towering Android seemed to process the information before he caught sight of 17 pushing himself to his feet. Jagama felt the odds shift in favour of the androids if this turned into two against one, especially with no gauge on the new androids power.

"Do you insist on fighting?" Jagama frowned at the question, this Android was clearly different from the brother sister Duo.

"I insist on protecting this world from Androids." The Android moved into a slightly clunky stance and 17 followed suit.

"So be it." Jagama moved first using his speed to phase begins the large Android and delivering a powerful strike flattening the red head into the ground, 17's response time caught Jagama off guard as he barley raised his arm in time to block a searing energy blast, the rave haired Android shot forwards after the blast unleashing a barrage of attacks, Jagama had seen the Android pull an almost identical manoeuvre in his own time and easily batted away the strikes before taking out the androids legs with a sweep kick and spinning around slamming into him with a back hand. The Saiyan heard movement from the other and swiftly hopped back barley avoiding a fist before delivering powerful bright pink laser like blasts into the androids exposed side from his over extension. While the red head took a moment to recover from the barrage of attacks Jagama charged ki into his fist causing the extremity to glow brightly in blue ki before charging straight into the Android sending it tumbling violently across the ground, the attack however left Jagama open to the kick from 17, who came in from behind and followed through with a barrage of both kicks and punches finishing with a powerful ki blast to Jagamas back.

Jagama spun delivered a body kick to gain distance from the Android before propelling himself full speed toward the Android and embedding a fist in it's gut causing 17 to collapse from pain, Jagama found his stamina burnt out from the attack however and couldn't defend against the towering androids barrage of punches which pushed the Saiyan back into a retreat in an attempt to catch his breath, but 17 was already up and attacking along with the red head and Jagama could felt his guard slipping as more and more attacks broke through wearing the Saiyan down.


	7. Cell?

Gohan winced as the blonde Android snapped Vegeta's arm. The Son boy couldn't understand why Vegeta was fighting alone, if his dad helped out they might even be able to take the Android down and end this. The Demi Saiyan felt around for Jagamas ki and found it steadily lowering which wasn't a good sign, he looked up to his farther to say something but a new power cut him off, it was familiar but incredibly strong, stronger than Goku or Vegeta, it was approaching fast and it took Gohan only a moment more to recognise it as Piccolo, only... different.

Jagama caught a glance if the approaching Namek whilst ducking a punch, he was certainly glad for the assistance, though maybe a little more and he could've used his speed boost again. Waiting a moment more for the surprisingly powerful Namek to get closer, Jagama tucked his arms and legs in before exploding out his ki stunning the red head and sending 17 back into the path of the Namek. Following up with a kid charged body shot, Jagama blasted the giant Android into the ground and descended himself after the Android. The time travelling Saiyan took one last look to see Piccolo holding his own against 17 before focusing on the towering Android now removing itself from the ground.

Vegeta couldn't help the cry that tore from his throat as the Android snapped his arm, gritting his teeth the Prince tried to gain some distance, he glanced over at the damn clown standing there all high and mighty, like he could do any better. He could feel that taunting power from the time traveller as the teen raised his power once again. Glancing back at the blonde death machine Vegeta felt the same anxious shot of fear he'd become accustomed to it his time under Frieda, the Prince hauled himself to his feet with a pained grunt and turned back to the Android, he drew out the last of his power and channels it down his still functional arm.

Goku felt Vegeta gathering the dangerous amount of power in his arm, from what the earth raised Saiyan could tell these Androids had no way to gauge power levels so the Princes adversary shouldn't see it coming. Goku almost winced when Vegeta's ki took physical form for a moment, long enough for the Android to notice it. It was a split second decision that had the kind hearted Saiyan holding down the Android as Vegeta prepared to fire, it was a stupid decision as the Prince made no effort to avoid hitting his fellow Saiyan in firing off his powerful blue ball of ki. Too late now, he would take over from the Prince. Goku understood the pride in finishing ones own fight for themselves but he knew these androids were a real threat.

The nameless Namekian grunted at the impact as his forearm connected to 17's, he was stupid to think this power would give him an advantage, they were evenly matched, but he could tell the Android didn't seem to be slowing down, the Namek guessed this to be an advantage of being an Android. Some kind of endless power source. Feeling the ancient knowledge of Jami beating against his conscious the Namek unleashed a surprisingly powerful combo sending the Android to the ground. A quick glance at the time traveller showed he was slowly overcoming his intimidating opponent.

Jagama could feel his muscles boiling under his skin, using his technique was taking it's toll but he had to keep going, the Android, despite his size, was surprisingly fast. The world blurred as he once again sped behind the towering red head, swinging an elbow the Saiyan stunned the Android before pressing a powerful blast against him sending the bulky machine spiralling into a nearby cliff face. The teen panted through the pain, the burns were becoming visible on his skin now, he has to stop, any more and he might have to drop his transformation. Jagama watched as the Android began to stand and saw the perfect opportunity, it would require his speed and he'd need a rest afterwards but it would take down this damn Android. The Saiyan shot toward the red head and connected a swift body shot before sweeping out the legs and carrying through on the momentum to deliver a powerful back handed fist sending the Android flying, the teen felt a pained scream slip past his grit teeth as he once again blurred into nothing arriving just ahead of the Android with a bright blue ki charge fist, powering the last of his ki out to propel himself into the Android Jagama felt the satisfying feeling of hardened metal giving way. The android had managed to deflect the attack away from his face but the power behind it made the defensive move useless as Jagamas ki powered fist protruded through the androids chest denying the back panels. Jagama released the built up ki within the chassis, not enough force to break through the protective she'll but powerful enough to annihilate the circuits within. Jagama watched as the little life faded out if the machines eyes before he wrenched his arm out letting the Android drop to the ground below. The teen let his transformation drop and followed suit exerting only enough energy to land on his feet before collapsing beside the giant red head.

The warriors gasped at the surge of power from the time traveller and watched in astonishment as the hollowed shell of the Android dropped from the sky. Vegeta scowled as the teen drifted down after it in obvious exhaustion, the idiot was carrying the sensu beans. The Prince made his way toward the downed Saiyan to grab a sensu for his arm and inform the imbecile, who had practically passed out from pain and exhaustion that he was carrying a few tiny miracles in his pocket.

Both remaining androids felt fear eat away at them after the shock of watching 16 be destroyed wore off. He was undoubtedly stronger despite his supposedly inferior design. The Namek took advantage of the raven haired Androids distraction and began to charge his special beam canon, while Goku waited patiently for his opponent to get back into the fight.

Jagama blinked up at the blurry figure. It was holding something. A bag of something. The teen groaned weakly as the pain kicked in, his skin felt like it was trying to turn in on itself. The figure took something out of the bag before dropping on the floor, just out of the boy's reach, before stalking off. With another groan Jagama heaved his upper body to the side in order reach the bag, as the rough fabric met his fingers the teen gripped tight before shakily reaching inside, despite his state he recognised the strange bean like objects within and their effects on the drained and beaten fighters earlier in the day. With a slightly desperate renewal of strength the teen pulled out one of the dull miracle beans and popped it into his mouth, managing only a couple chews the time traveller swallowed the bean feeling a warm tingle spread instantly from his centre, relieving the strain on his muscles felt like a bucket of cool water on a hot day. Jagama sat upright feeling significantly stringer than before he looked around to see the now clear figure of Vegeta stand-in over the charred and hollow remains of the red head Android.

"How much stronger are you?" Jagama blinked in surprise and glanced at the Prince.

"Than the Androids... or you?" Vegeta sent him a glare and Jagama couldn't help but gulp. Despite the power difference, Vegeta was intimidating.

"In terms of pure strength of power... not too much, but my techniques, especially my speed boost, allow me to match much more powerful opponents." The was no more movement or sound from the Prince so Jagama rolled his shoulders before lifting off, setting down on a small rocky outcrop with a view of Goku as he traded a powerful set of blows with the blonde Android.

Vegeta sighed once alone. That had confirmed his suspicions, the teen had indeed reached his limit in that fight. He could catch up to that level, he knew it. Bit there was something else too. The super Saiyan form he holds is different, steadier but not weaker. The Prince brought a hand up into a fit. He would close the gap, before it got any larger.

Piccolo grunted as the Androids knee connected with his stomach, followed by a swift hammer blow sending the Namek to the ground below. Piccolo knew he'd lost his advantage now, the Android was relentless and Piccolo could feel fatigue burning at his muscles, his ki reserves were practically empty. The Namek thought back to when he'd wasted a chunk of his power with a barrage of blasts, all of which missed the agile cyborg. Such a waste of power... Piccolo almost grinned as an idea came to him, glancing up at the Android the Namek heaved himself onto his feet and raised both arms. He depressed a smirk seeing the Android taunting him to attack, obliging the Namek fired a barrage of blasts at the Android none intending to land, not yet anyway. It strained him a little more than expected to control so many blasts at once, but the Namek knew it would be worth it every time he caught a glimpse of the androids smug face.

Jagama looked back over his shoulder to where Piccolo was taking on 17, he could see the Android dodging a barrage of blasts unaware that every blast stopped dead behind him. Jagama couldn't help the amazed chuckle he let out as the realisation seemed to slowly dawn on the cyborg. The blasts moved as one completely enclosing the Android in a ball of death, the explosion ruffled his clothes even from such a distance. The teenaged Saiyan decided he would have to try that out on Gohan when he got back to his time. The demi-saiyan would appreciate the strategy of his former masters move, even if he did get blown out of the sky in the process. Jagama found his attention brought back to the earth raised saiyan as the kind hearted man found himself roughly slammed through a rocky cliff. Jagama grimaced. Goku was losing, so was Piccolo. He looked toward the human fighters, he could see they were itching to help their friend, but Piccolo was on his own.

The Namekian dodged a kick but was slow to avoid the follow up hick and found himself tumbling back from his foe, growling he lifted himself to his feet and charged again feigning a right hook and catching the Android off guard with a powerful left knee before ducking under a flailing arm and following up with several powerful body shots and finally jumping back and firing off a kid blast to create some distance. The Android groaned as he raised his arms to deflect the blast. This Namek was giving him real trouble but he could feel himself slowly gaining the advantage, perks of being an Android he supposed. The advantage however evaporated immediately however when the Saiyan from before dropped down. Piccolo glanced at Jagama as he touched down, he was completely healed which meant he must have had a sensu bean. Piccolo just hoped there was one left for him after all this.

"Figured you could do with some help, hope you don't mind, I've git a score to settle with this one." From the confusion on the Androids face, and the utter hatred in the eyes of the Saiyan as he transformed, Piccolo guessed that this was some future business, and he'd gladly take the breather.

"Sure, whatever." The Saiyan blurred from view, and Piccolo could make out ripples in the air as the Saiyan appeared behind the Android and immediately forced the cyborg face down into the ground. Jagama felt the metal implants in the Androids head bend as he intercepted it's trajectory with a well placed fist. He almost lost track of the 17's flailing body as it sped into the ground once again, the teenaged Saiyan gained a significant power boost after fighting 16, and could kick around 17 with relative ease. He felt satisfaction with every hit he landed and couldn't help the smile that tugged his lips when the Android pulled himself from the ground, wheezing and completely dazed. He was ready to finish the Raven haired Android off when a whoosh of air, follows by an intense pain in his side cut him off, he could feel his power being drained before he'd even glanced to the side and didn't waste time blasting the green object he saw in the corner of his eye. The thing that implanted itself in his side was removed as whatever he blasted was sent into the dirt. He heard a surprised noise come from Piccolo and looked back over his shoulder. He decided that the fear on the Namekians face was a bad sign.

As the smoke cleared, a tall green figure was revealed. Jagama unverified the strange tail as the object that stabbed him, he sensed the creature out for the first time and found that it was almost on par with him. The Saiyan scowled and powered up noticing that the creature did the same.

"Who're you?" The creatures beak seemed to resemble a smile as it replied, it's voice sending shivers up his spine.

"You can call me... Cell"


	8. Semi-Perfect

Jagama glanced at Piccolo giving a silent warning to be ready. The teenaged Super Saiyan didn't know where this creature came from but it seems to have the ability to absorb power, and it was already matching his own strength. Piccolo spoke up.

"What are you? Another Android?" The reptilian eyes flickered to the Namekian before returning to the time traveller.

"Bingo, but I'm not like these failures. I'm Gero's finest creation." The creature circled around the two alien warriors as he spoke, nearing the downed 17. Jagama spoke up next.

"What do you want?" Cell smirked as he came to a stop next to 17, and before anyone could react the large syringe like tail flared out at the end before clamping down around the Raven haired form.

"Perfection." Jagama grimaced as the disgusting process of absorption took place before him, but his expression quickly changed to shock as the bio-androids power shot up. The Nameless beside took a few steps back in shock as the creatures power grew substantially, the body filled out slightly and the beak turned into lips as the bio Android took on a more human like appearance. "I must thank you for taking care of 17 for me, it really made all of this so much easier. Now if you could excuse me." The teen Saiyan didn't even move as the monster took flight.

Goku flinched as a huge power over took his sense, the distraction landed him a solid punch to the gut followed by a spinning kick sending him careening into the dirt. The Android seemed to pick up from the surrounding warriors that something was wrong as she didn't follow up on her advantage. Her fine brows furrowed as she traced the others eyes. The earth raised Saiyan pulled himself up, as he began to feel not only himself but almost everyone in the overpowering ki. To his right Krillin took a shaky step back, he glanced over at Vegeta who was openly enraged by the sheer power of this person. Goku sank down into a stance as the power grew closer at an alarming rate. He gave Krillin a significant look and nodded towards his son, his oldest friend got the message and he and Gohan got back, the other human fighters followed suit and Vegeta powered back up into his transformation.

18 had no idea what had all these guys so worried but it was eerie the way they all turned their heads and just stared into the distance, as they all braced themselves the Android found herself taking up a defensive stance just like the others. She squinted her eyes slightly as she began to make out a green figure in the distance, she found her lips curling in disgust as the hideous creature quickly came within range, toughing down right opposite her. The thing was eyeing her like food and she felt the overwhelming urge to flee flood through her. She held her ground as it spoke.

" You needn't worry Goku, or you Vegeta. I'm here for my dear sister." The words had 18's blood run cold. The Saiyan however didn't budge.

" What are you, some kind of Android?" The thing spread it's fat purple lips as it grinned at the kind hearted Saiyan.

" That's right Goku, you can call me Cell, Gero's finest creation, the perfect being. I'm made from the DNA of all of you, collected from your battles. I have the cells of the most powerful fighters from this planet and beyond. Alas I am not perfect yet only... Semi - Perfect, I must absorb 18 to reach true perfection. Now 18, are you going to come quietly or do I need to physical?" Goku wasn't sure what he meant by absorb, but he would bet anything that it wasn't good. Cell seemed to understand the stony silence from all three fighters as he had his fist embedded in the man's stomach before anyone could blink follwed up by a viscous series of attacks. Slamming the kindhearted Saiyan onto the ground the creature vanished again, Vegeta managed to track the Androids movement enough to bring his arms up to protect himself but it was his back the creature struck. 18 swivelled around to see the Prince bent over back wards on Cell's knee get beaten to a pulp and fell back into her defensive stance again as the horrifying figure once again came to a halt opposite her. She didn't even register the movement until she was pinned down under a scaley foot.

"Get off freak!" The bio-android didn't comply and brought around his syringe like tail, the opening expanded into a funnel and 18 found herself screaming as it approached.

Jagama blinked as Piccolo shook him. He spread out his senses as he picked eyes with the Namek and felt Goku and Vegeta's power had dropped considerably, and that thing was right next to them. Whatever Piccolo opened his mouth to say Jagama was long gone before he had a chance to say it. The time traveller pushed his technique to the limit as he rerouted ki through every muscle burning them with the energy coursing through, he didn't slow down as he approached Cell less then a second later, and tore straight through the tail like an arrow, the Android snarled at Gina's he passed, and it terrified the teenager to know that this thing could actually track him at this speed. He didn't slow down though, he circled around and planted his foot into the back of it's knee before blasting the creature into the air, he looked at Goku on the floor and managed to catch his eye.

"Get read-" He was cut off as the bio-androids fist slammed into him, his ribs cracked under the force and he barley kept his footing as he was sent skidding back. A glance at the earth raised Saiyan told him he got the message as he was already getting to his feet. He does past Cell and fired a volley of ki blasts to try and pin the creature down, to know effect as it shrugged of the assault and delivered a powerful heel kick through the dust cloud before grabbing the time traveller by the door and slinging him into the ground below. Cell cornered the teen saiyan as he got to his feet.

"You know, you took this from me once. In this time, perfection will be mine, you won't take them from me!" The Android raised a fist and Jagama braced himself for the impact, but it never came a spiralling purple and yellow beam tore through the arm mid swing, it was enough for Jagama try a risky technique. Grabbing the Android by the neck he pulled ki out of Cell, enough to fuel his fathers technique, the large purple Flame shaped blast forced the creature to back away, and follow up blast from below Gabe Jagama enough space to move. He engaged his speed technique once more wincing as his body burned, he grabbed the downed form of 18 and propelled himself up to Goku and the others. The earth raised Saiyan raised his fingers to his head and they were gone before Cell could even look up.

The group re-appeared at the lookout, and all three full bred Saiyans collapsed from exhaustion. Jagama could feel the aftereffects of his techniques, his muscles were scorched and the energy steal he pulled off had still left him drained of his core energy. Goku lay flat on his back panting, open wounds on his back and front bleeding onto the pristine lookout tiles, after the beating he'd taken from Cell Goku's energy reserves were practically null and the adrenaline high and worn off. The prince was the first to stand, his pride not allowing himself to lay on the floor, though he was still panting, an open gash on his forearm dripping at a steady rate onto the floor, he'd taken a more severe beating from Cell than his rival. The Nameless had also fallen to one knee, his injuries after fighting 17 taking their toll, especially after putting everything he had into a final attack on Cell. The three human fighters set about distributing sense beans to the aliens around them, each fighter standing to their full height soon swallowing, Goku quickly found a small body latched around his leg, and he reached down to ruffle his sons hair. The kind hearted Saiyan realised he should have had Gohan taken much further away to avoid the boy seeing the brutal beating he'd taken. Vegeta turned his back on the group, coming face to face with the Android passenger they'd taken with them. The prince, had he been anyone else would've likely let out a yelp, luckily Vegeta managed to keep his pride intact and minimised his outwards surprise to widened eyes.

Android 18 had taken a step back once they arrived, at first simply shocked by the sudden location change but then feeling slightly intimidated by the surrounding warriors, she has no idea why they'd taken her with them, but she couldn't help but be silently grateful to be away from whatever that monster was. Certainly no family of hers. As the widow-peaked prince glared straight through her though, she began to realise that perhaps this place was no better for her.

"Why is this one here?" Every head turned at the sound of Vegeta's gruff voice and the not at all concealed venom in the words. Jagama and Piccolo shared a glance, they knew why. The shared look didn't go unnoticed, especially not by 18.

"The bio-android, Cell, became as powerful as he is by absorbing 17. He was about as strong as me before hand. If the power boost from absorbing her is anywhere near as large. We can't afford to let him have her." A general murmuring followed the time travellers statement each warrior sending uneasy looks toward the Android.

"Obviously we should just destroy it then and be done with it." 18 eyes snapped to Vegeta as he condemned her, before searching the others for a reaction.

"I don't know about that Vegeta, she's powerful. We could definitely use an ally against this Cell." The Prince gave the clown a scowl, of course he'd want to spare it.

"Not a chance" The blue energy gathering in Vegeta's palm had 18's blood run cold and she hastily backed away. The prince raised his palm before he was shoved back, his legs taken out from under him. He caught himself on a bed of ki before he hit the ground and snarled at the cue ball.

"H-Heey now V-Vegeta, let's not be hasty..." 18 only stared at the short man who had just floored someone clearly much more powerful than himself just to protect her. The prince redirected his blast at the man's diminutive figure bit quickly found an iron grip clamp down on his shoulder, the pressure almost making him cry out. The prince grit his teeth as Goku forced him back. Jagama quickly moved to try and diffuse this situation before it got out of hand.

"Cell absorbed your brother, killed him for his power. He will try to absorb you too. We have a common enemy. You can't beat us, I'm much stronger than you. If you don't want to die, you can fight." 18 scowled at the ultimatum.

"Fighting that monster is suicide." Jagama seemed disappointed by her answer as his expression fell. The shirt man sighed too. "But... I-If it's fight and die, or just die... I'll fight that thing with all I have." The warriors perked up at that, the short man stared at her with something close to admiration. Even the Prince gave a slightly please look out of the corner of his eye. The time traveller addressed her again and for the first time she looked him straight in the eye. She almost recoiled at the hate brimming in his eyes. 18's brows pulled down slightly in confusion, this man seemed to absolutely despise her yet he'd just argued for her life.

"As strong as you are, it's a risk to have you too near Cell. If he absorbs you it may very well be game over. However, I don't know how long we have to train until he finds us, and if that happens we certainly can't afford to fight by ourselves." Piccolo stepped forwards.

"As some may have noticed, I have fused with Kami. There's a place called the hyperbolic time chamber here that we can use to train." Gohan gasped slightly louder than he'd expected and he blushed a little before continuing.

"But if you fused with Kami, doesn't that mean the dragon balls don't work anymore?" That elicited shocked noises from the others.

"Unfortunately yes, however Kami can be replaced." Mr. Poop stepped forwards from where he was standing silently.

"That's correct, any Namekian can be trained to be the guardian, and create dragon balls." Goku stepped forwards with a grin, one hand on Gohan back.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He stretched a hand out towards his old rival. The Namek accepted with a smile of his own. The three disappeared from the lookout a moment later. Jagama turned to the small genie.

"What's this time chamber?" Mr. Popo turned and led the time traveller into the lookouts main structure Vegeta following behind.

An awkward silence fell on the four remaining. Krillin glanced nervously up at the Android and twisted back round to stare at the ground when they made eye contact. Tien and Yamcha exchanged looks before Tien spoke up.

"So... can you get stronger?" The androids ice cold blue's snapped to him inhumanly fast as she replied.

"I guess so. I don't really see any reason why not."

"Then I suggest you start training." The triclops took off to who knows where and Yamcha gave a slightly awkward wave to Krillin before leaving himself. 18 looked back to monk as the others left.

"I- uh.. I guess you can come train at m-my place or follow the others into th-that chamber place." 18 blinked at the offer, she'd expected she'd have to wait around for someone to order her around.

"I'll follow you." The words felt more significant than they were once she'd said them, and she wondered if the monk was scared of her, or just generally nervous.

Gohan felt is insides lurch to a stop as they appeared on Namek. His memories of the place flooding back as the planets strange smell hot his nose. He glanced up at his mentors and couldn't help bit grin.

The three wound up being intercepted by some Namek warriors, however they quickly recognised both their own kind and the saviour of their people. The welcoming party led them to elder Moori where Piccolo explained the request for a new guardian. The notion of leaving Namek forever left them uneasy and Gohan wondered if they wouldn't help. It wasn't until a familiar voice called out that the half-saiyan felt his worries drain away.

"Dende?!" The small green figure turned suddenly and a grin spread over the Namekians face.

"Gohan!" The two rushed toward each other happy to see their friend after the whole Frieza incident.

"Are you really gonna come to Earth? To be the guardian?" The alien boy nodded.

"Yeah, I've been trained by elder guru for a while, I should be able to cook up some new dragon balls for you guys, or at least restore the old ones."


	9. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Kami's Lookout

"So, if I go in there... for a year, when I come back out, only one day will have passed?" Jagama wasn't sure he was comfortable with this time chamber idea, too weird for him. The black genie nodded in confirmation before pushing open the door.

"The further from this platform you go, the harsher the conditions. But take care how long you're in for, too long and you'll be stuck inside. The chamber can hold only two people at a time." Jagama glanced at the Prince from the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure he could handle a year of him, but the others weren't back yet and even when they did get back it's not like Vegeta would go in with any of them. The Prince had apparently read the boys mind.

"We're going in, I'd rather a year with you than that clown or his spawn." Jagama decided he'd pretend that was a compliment despite the tone of his voice.

"Alright let's go. Anything else Mr. Popo?" The genie shook his head and stepped aside from the doorway, the Saiyan passed into the room and each took their time to get used to the white scenery. The door closed behind them as Jagama took his first step onto the strange floor. He immediately felt a pressure around him, but overcame it with relative ease. It reminded him of his home planet.

Vegeta watched as the time traveller began throwing a few test punches out in the void. The prince decided he would train his transformation first. He noticed that this teenagers transformation took less of a toll on his energy, effectively removing the Super – Saiyan greatest weakness. The room was bathed in golden light as Vegeta began training.

Jagama ran through some moves as he watched the Prince, he couldn't quite figure out what he was trying to do but he certainly wasn't expecting the prideful Saiyan to train in any other way than simply brawling to near death and healing up again. Jagama tried to focus in on his ki, and felt Vegeta was keeping it contained, Jagama guessed he was trying to reduce the strain of the transformation but if carried on like that he'd end up hurting himself, or exploding. Jagama decided against telling the Saiyan what he was doing wrong, he didn't think it'd go down well, and thought about the technique for instant transmission as he ran through another moveset.

Wasteland

Cell growled as he hurled yet another blast into the mountain side. That bastardy time traveller had slipped through his fingers and taken precious 18 with him. Cell grunted as he took off towards the nearest town. What better way to draw out the good guys than to harm innocent civilians. And once he got his hands on one of them he'd make them squeal.

Capsule Corporation

Bulma sighed as Trunks burst into tears again, she just couldn't seem to get him down. Bulma pushed herself out of her chair to pick the demi-saiyan up, grabbing the TV controls as she did so. Resting back into the chair with the crying baby in her lap and remote in hand. She switched onto a news channel, if she couldn't see the Androids in person with everyone else then maybe she could catch them on the news or something. As the reports came in of entire cities of people disappearing earlier in the day leaving behind empty clothes, and now live footage of some monster blowing up skyscrapers. The genius bundled the purple haired package into the jetcopter and took off to kame-house in a daze muttering curses as she went.

Kame-house

Krillin glanced behind him to see the Android following as he set down on the Sandy shore of kame-house. He looked towards the small pink structure as his elderly master emerged. Only to suddenly realise how bad of an idea it was to bring a beautiful woman to an admirably perverted old man's personal island. As said pervert promptly ran toward the blonde, hands outstretched Krillin found himself talking the old man into the sand. Krillin glanced up to see the amused Android raise her brow at him, giving a sheepish grin in return Krillin helped his old master to his feet and turned back to the beauty.

"Sorry about this, I kinda forgot about, well... him." He gave an over exaggerated gesture to the old man and his nose bleed. 18 normally might've blasted the old man, but a combination of needing to align herself with these people and the endearingly apologetic look on this short man's face stayed her hand. She ran her eyes over the island and house more thoroughly, noticing an approaching jet copter in the distance as she did so, it seemed the short man, somehow despite looking the other way also noticed the approach as he abruptly turned, before muttering something under his breath and pulling the pervert back inside. 18 not really knowing what else to do, followed.

Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Jagama watched as the Prince fist sailed past, before landing a knee to his now unguarded stomach, Vegeta grunted and stepped back before swinging a leg round in low sweep kick catching the time traveller off guard. Recovering before he hit the ground Jagama flipped back to gain space before firing off a barrage of ki blasts at the widow peaked warrior. Vegeta was the perfect test target for this move, way too prideful to believe that he was being allowed to dodge and deflect the blasts. Jagama panted as he finished off the barrage, the Prince stood smirking, Jagama sent a smirk back and pulled the hovering blasts in crashing against the warrior from all sides. Jagama would have celebrated a successful first attempt, however a sudden golden light cutting through the dust cloud caused him to back off just in time for Vegeta's super Saiyan form to obliterate the area he was standing in. Jagama grit his teeth and transformed, Vegeta had improved dramatically, he already had the edge in terms of power so the time travellers only advantage was skill. But against the Prince's experience, even that was failing him. The time traveller gave up dodging and resorted to blocking as many of the enraged Saiyan attacks as possible failing to return any of his own. His instinct was to increase his speed but he was trying to get better without that painful technique, Jagama leaned back as far as he could to avoid an incoming left hook, but it wasn't far enough as he was sent tumbling back into the ground. Jagama almost relaxed where he lay when he remembered this wasn't Gohan he was sparring with, but the Saiyan Prince, a man who took no breaks. Springing up as quick as his bruised body would allow Jagama jumped over the Prince delivering a series of beam like ki blasts as he went before landing with a kick to the elder Saiyan back. He'd practices that combo many times on Trunks and Gohan. It was enough to slow the Super Saiyan down as Jagama jumped into the air and released a Kamehameha at the Prince. Vegeta recovered fast spinning with a big bang attack to block the incoming ki before pushing it back as he fed more and more power into the attack.

Jagama dropped out of the sky just fast enough for the blue ball of death to sail overhead, but Vegeta was expecting it waiting for him with swift uppercut knocking the young warrior out cold, his hair fading to black as his body hit the ground. Grunting the still powered up Vegeta tossed the limp body back into the sleeping area if the chamber before continuing alone. He decided that the boy had honour, despite being apparently raised by weaklings. As the Prince fell into a routine he decided he'd train the boy to be a real Saiyan.

Kame-house

Krillin grimaced as the baby burst into tears again. Bulma had barged in turned on the TV before asking if the short man had any idea what was going on, the blue haired woman screamed as it was revealed the blonde standing behind her was one if the Androids. Krillin sighed in resignation as the genius attempted to calm her son. He glanced at 18 who was looking impatient, he guessed she was worried about the monster finding her, that or she was itching to fight. As another ear-piercing squeal rang out the monk decided doing anything was better than listening to that.

18 glanced up as Krillin stood before walking outside, she watched with interest as the short man generated a light aura before flowing into a well practices move set. She found it enchanting seeing the small figure's mastery of his movements and energy control. She didn't particularly know how to fight properly, relying on brute strength and combat programming. Mind made up 18 joined him on the sand, a small smile coming to her face as his eyes widened.

"Let's train together." Her bluntness seemed to surprise him, but he smiled happily all the same. Nodding the small monk gestured for her to take her stance.

"S-Sure, why don't we start off with a spar?" 18 felt her cheeks heat up as she sunk into her simple stance. She definitely felt outclassed despite her considerable power advantage. The noseless man seemed a little put off by her stance, perhaps he thought she wasn't taking it seriously, at the thought 18 felt the need to explain.

"I don't really have any real training." He seemed to understand she was referring to her pathetic stance as he nodded.

"Right." A switch flicked as the monk switched to battle mode, the intensity of his analytical gaze almost causing the blonde to shiver. She didn't have long to consider it though as he blurred into movement fast enough to surprise her. The two exchanged blows, 18 keeping her power slightly above the monks to compensate for her lack of experience and training, Krillin pulling his punches to keep the spar on friendly terms as he attempted to help her form.

Kami's Lookout

Dende wobbled as he, Goku, Gohan and Piccolo appeared on the lookout tiles, he glanced around the place taking in the white building and well kept gardens. A small back figure emerged startling the young Namek slightly and Goku waved a hand at the small figure in greeting.

"Hey Mr. Popo! Dende here is going to be the new guardian!" The genie smiled and greeted the new guardian before leading him away into the lookout. As the two left Piccolo called out.

"Don't forget, Dragon Balls are the priority, the rest can be learned after this threat is dealt with." Gohan noticed Mr. Popo didn't seem happy about that but it was hard to tell, the genie nodded and continued leading the alien boy away. Gohan started as a hand clapped down on his shoulder, he looked up to see his fathers excited smile.

"Not long now 'till Vegeta and Jagama come out if the chamber Gohan, then it's our turn." Gohan nodded and returned the smile, squashing down the nervousness his father didn't seem to feel.

A few hours passed before Mr. Popo re-emerged with Dende ready for the time chamber to open. Gohan and his father stood anxiously by the door, Krillin had arrived with 18 and they, along with Piccolo and Tien stood behind them. Bulma was touching down, having followed after Krillin and the Android. The doors opened and pure light from the white void within streamed through the crack before it was blocked by two Saiyan silhouettes. Every warrior on the lookout had been unprepared for the sheer power radiating from the two Saiyan as they emerged, Jagama now having several large tears and holes in his clothing and Vegeta wearing only his burnt and torn spandex suit. Both smirked at the gaping jaws of the Son's. Goku was almost vibrating with excitement as he gauged the depths of these two's new power. He could hardly imagine what happened if they went Super-Saiyan.

"Oh man! You guys sure got strong huh! Oh man I cant wait till my turns up!" Jagama grinned at the saviour, and nodded down to Gohan he smiled back, shutting his mouth for the first time since the Saiyans emerged. Vegeta smirked at his rival and gave a brief flare of power.

"Maybe you and I should fight here and now Kakarot, see whose the true Saiyan warrior." The man smirked back his pride coming forth in a rare show of his Saiyan heritage.

"I'm sure you'd rather have a real challenge Vegeta, just wait till I come out of there. We can settle it then." Vegeta held back his grin at the other Saiyan rising to the challenge and kept his smirk.

"Then you'll both be disappointed." The two turned to Jagama as he crossed his arms flaring his power as Vegeta had. The Saiyan's smirked at each other before chuckling. "C'mon, you're turn in the chamber or we'll kill Cell without you."


	10. Perfection and Final Flash

The group split as the Son's entered taking a brief lecture from Mr. Popo about rules (but we don't talk about that) and Vegeta and Jagama were soon after intercepted by Bulma who took the opportunity to subtly showcase her genius, pulling out a capsule full of armour similar to Vegeta's.

"Wow, these are pretty accurate to the real thing. Not a fan of the spandex though, it's a bit... tight." Spoke the teen as he subtly shifted the form fitting suit from giving him a wedgie, the Prince humfed at the words while Bulma gave a triumphant grin.

"What can I say? I am a genius afterall." The Prince rolled his eyes at that but he himself couldn't deny the woman's intelligence. Tien touched down as Jagama began stretching around in the suit, getting used to the feel.

"Was that you two powering up just now?" Jagama glanced up at the Triclops question, sending the weaker warrior a smirk before pulling on the white gloves. Tien couldn't help but scowl, he was getting left in the dust by these Saiyans. A pat on the back knocked him out of his thoughts and he turned to find Krillin and the Android.

"You know when this is over maybe we can have a go in there, a years intense training and maybe we could even give these Super-Saiyans a run for their money." The bald man gave a grin before turning and taking off, blonde Android in tow. Tien appreciated his comrades words but the simple fact was they would never close this gap. Shaking his head the warrior descended from the lookout, returning to his home to train, giving brief nods to Piccolo and Bulma as he left.

Bulma gave a friendly wave to the daydreaming Namekian before turning back to her Jetcopter, shushing baby Trunks in the passenger seat before returning to Capsule Corp. Piccolo turned his gaze to the yellow jet copter as it ascended, the turbines making his ears ring, before looking back to the two Saiyan warriors in front of him. The teen had fully equipped his new armour and was admiring the suit as he threw experimental attacks in the air, the Prince stood looking over the edge of the lookout obviously trying to sense out the bio-android. The Namek didn't doubt that Vegeta would jump the gun and take on the monster while Goku and Gohan took their turns in the time chamber, however having felt just a glimpse of the Princes new power and Piccolo wasn't too worried, this Cell, shouldn't be a threat anymore.

Krillin came to an abrupt stop halting 18's momentum with one arm as a familiar yellow ki disk sailed past slicing through the air, he and the Android blocked a storm of ki blasts as they attempted to locate the attacker. Krillin swung a fist around behind in time to catch the bio-android off guard before blasting the creature in an attempt to gain distance.

"You need to get out of here 18, quickly!" The androids intense blue's snapped onto the monk at his words.

"But what about you?!" The small man gave a sad smile.

"I'll buy as much time as I can, bit he's not here for me." 18 glanced between the monk and the rapidly approaching Android before phasing out of sight. Krillin gave a shaky exhale before charging the creature head on, earning himself a thunderous combo sending the dwarf spiralling into the ground below. Cell moved on quickly already following after the Android as she became a dot in the distance, the combined instincts of the most powerful warriors allowed the monster to a void the destructo disk as it whisked past. Cell looked back to the horizon to see the Android had vanished and growled down at the bald figure before phasing down beside him. The semi perfect being delivered a swift kick to the short man before crouching down into a low stance bringing his hands back as he chanted. Krillin managed to raise his head enough to see the ominous blue glow and two brown boots before darkness took him.

"KA... ME...HA...MEE...HAAAAAAAAAAA" Cell smirked as the destructive energy tore through the ground taking the resistant monk with it. His smirk quickly dropped as the dust clears to reveal the Android standing in front of the downed figure arms raised and skin smoking through the burnt holes of her clothes. The creatures swollen lips contorted into a wicked grin as he descended on the spent Android.

18 screamed as the monster attacked, it's tail lashing excitedly as she was pinned down by the odd creatures feet. She has returned when she saw Krillin go down, not being able to let the kind monk die. As the cone shaped tail enclosed around her she couldn't help by think it was worth it.

The three warriors on the lookout snapped to attention at the unfathomable power washing over the world. Piccolo glanced at the Saiyan only to see both had already taken off, Jagama leaving a superheated trail of air in his wake. Piccolo growled and followed, maintaining a steady speed, he knew he would need all his power to even contend in the upcoming fight.

Krillin was conscious enough to feel the terrifying power rise but his brain couldn't put together what it meant beyond danger, his fingers stretched out in the dirt in an attempt to pull himself forwards all he got was an intense pain shooting through his body. A moment passed as what little grasp he had on anything beyond pain faded before he became vaguely aware of being lifted through the air. Jagama glanced down at the bald man as he flew away from Cell, he wished he had though to bring some sense beans as they'd definitely need them. As he rested the short man down on a grassy patch he noted that Vegeta was still a ways away, the teen Saiyan knew it would be stupid to attack now without any backup, but, there wasn't really another option. The warrior settled his nerves as the golden aura enveloped him.

Cell released a genuine laugh as he observed his new form, and felt the depths of the power coursing through him. His pink eyes focused on the young Saiyan ahead of him and Cell allowed a malicious grin to overtake his face.

"Feast your eyes, upon my perfect form! You know I've met you before. It's thanks to your time machine that I'm here at all. After you took my chance at perfection away from me in your time, I followed you here. And now I shall enjoy sweet vengeance." Jagama growled as the monster disappeared, he already knew he couldn't win this but to see- or perhaps more accurately to not see the speed of Cell was another thing entirely. Acting purely on a bunch Jagama ducked down to the left seeing Cells leg cutting the air above him, not wasting the opportunity Jagama exploded his ki outwards, causing cell to stumble long enough for the time traveller to charge up ki into his fist the now glowing appendage launched into Cells abdomen with enough power to make the creature breathless before a follow up blast sent the grasshopper into the ground below. Jagama panted as he regained his breath. He felt real fear settle as Cell's presence disappeared from the crater, now looming behind him. The teen didn't have time to turn as a swift side kick sent him barrelling into a nearby rock before he was scorched by a volley of ki blasts.

Vegeta grunted as he felt the fluctuating ki ahead. He pushed harder on his power to go faster ignoring the burn of overexertion. He'd come to respect the boy in their time in the chamber, and he reluctantly admitted -if only to himself, that he might be genuinely affected by his death. Vegeta began channelling his ki into a blast as he approached the grasshopper like creature coming within range, the Prince slowed to a stop raising his right arm and with it a large blue ball of energy, letting out a shout as he fired the ball of condensed ki at the newly transformed Cell.

Jagama felt the heat as Cell was enveloped in the explosion, but he couldn't relax, the monster would recover in no time. Gathering his strength the young warrior joined Vegeta in the air.

"He heals, fast. We can't wear him down, we have to take him out in one go." The elder Saiyan scoffed pausing briefly to sense out the Namek.

"I'll take him myself." Jagama felt his jaw drop at the words, he had thought Vegeta had lost his arrogance in the time chamber but apparently not.

"What?! You can't! We have to work together Vegeta!" The Prince growled.

"Stay out of my way boy. He's mine." In a glare of golden ki Vegeta shot past the time traveller ploughing into a dazed Cell with both feet. Jagama frowned but decided to stay out of it for now. If the Prince could stall for long enough then he may be able to gather energy to take the creature out. Settling down the teen caught his breath as the battle escalated.

Piccolo touched down beside the teen, watching as Vegeta was sent plummeting into the ground by a sledgehammer blow from Cell. Glancing down the Namek noticed the boy seemed to be meditating, Piccolo frowned when the boys power seemed to be decreasing rather than increasing however. Mentally shrugging it off, the super Namekian decided he'd take the opportunity to power up and charge a special beam cannon.

Vegeta managed to roll onto his feet as the perfect being swatted him away once again, panting the warrior watched as Cell touched down in front of him, none the worse for wear. Vegeta felt his knees shake as he rose to full height, he already knew he couldn't win this, he'd known the moment the monsters power was unleashed like a beacon. He was only stalling so the boy could gather enough strength to end this. The Prince felt a humourless smile curl his mouth, just days ago he would've offed himself for this kind of weakness. Of course, for Vegeta, days ago was actually a year ago.

"I don't think you realise just how outmatched you are Vegeta." The Prince growled before lifting into the air. Cell frowned as the Saiyan spread out his arms and began gathering power, bored by the warriors attempts so far. Piccolo hastily steadied himself as the Princes power began rising rapidly, shaking the earth and creating a crater as the force of Vegeta's ki pushed away the rocks below. Dropping his charging attack Piccolo hastily pulled the still unconscious Krillin away from the barely controlled storm of power Vegeta was now emitting. Jagama looked up in surprise feeling the amount of power Vegeta was attempting to push into the attack, having trained with him in the chamber the young Saiyan knew this attack was powerful, but to charge it to this extent was potentially catastrophic. The teen let out a surprised yelp as a static bolt of lightning shot across, leaping back the time traveller observed Cell, noticing the creature had yet to move. If Cell was seriously going to attempt to take on that attack, they might be able to take him down.

Cell allowed a smirk to slip across his face as the Princes power rose further kicking up powerful gusts. He had expected that only Goku would challenge him, but it seemed that Vegeta had at least one trick up his sleeve.

"You underestimate a Saiyan power, if you really want to test your strength, stay right where you are!" Cell smirked at Vegeta's obvious goading, but decided he'd rise to the challenge increasing his arms the ultimate being raised readied himself for the attack. Jagama took a shaky step back as he realised that Vegeta was actually planning to fire that ridiculous amount of energy beside him Piccolo snarled.

"Is he insane, he'll destroy the planet." Jagama glanced back at the Namek.

"Insane or not this may be our only shot to take that thing down." Piccolo grunted and powered up, Jagama following suit. The two watched as Vegeta's ki materialised in bright ball of yellow energy.

"FIINAL FLAASH!" Cells smirk fell as he realised the sheer power behind the attack, bright light overwhelming him as the massive amount of power barrelled through him digging a bunch through the earth as the kind wave travelled into space.


End file.
